Irony of Fate
by MoonWolf688
Summary: sesskag Kagome stumbles upon a powerful sword and then bumps into Sesshomaru. He wants the sword but something else happens. R&R DON'T START READING THIS FIC, I HAVE NO INTEREST IN FINISHING IT. ITS JUST A DUMB STORY I POSTED WHILE BORED IN HIGH SCHOOL.
1. In the darkness of the Night

A/N- Hello this is moon_wolf and I have brought my good friend BradsBrat here with me. She is trying to help me with my grammar though her's is far from well if you ask me. Please enjoy the fic. ^_^ I'm giving you the prologue and the first chapter so I expect all of you peoples to review!  
  
Prologue  
  
It was in an impossible situation on an impossible night, in an impossible life, the only possible thing to say. I had never been in such an untenable, completely bizarre situation. The night had started easy, ridiculously easy, and I should have taken warning from the ease.  
  
Generally, when shard hunting, a good moment or two will be followed by eight or nine hours of panic and disaster.  
  
It was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha had undergone his transformation. As we sat in Kadae's hut, I became aware of a nearby jewel shard. As calmly as I could I told the others that I need some fresh air, which by the way was partially true. Sango and Miroku merely nodded while Inuyasha let out one of his usual 'fehs'.  
  
Taking my bow and arrows, I left the hut. I could handle a youkai with just one shard, on my own. It would have been pointless to alarm the others, especially with Inuyasha being so extra cranky. I'd show the rest that I wasn't completely helpless and I'd show Inuyasha that I could be just as good as Kikyo. That was all I had wanted then, that was the only thought I bared when I had started for the woods. For once I wanted him to see just how good I could be instead of the one holding the rest of the group back. That was all I had wanted.  
  
If only then I had of known what awaited me, I would have never made the journey alone. In fact I would have never made the journey at all.  
  
Disclaimer- The first paragraph of the prologue do not belong to me and Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. No need to rub it in. That means you two BradsBrat!  
  
Irony of Fate Chapter one- In the Darkness of the Night  
  
The still night air was a freezing cold, causing the miko girl to shiver uncontrollably. If only she had brought some sort of shawl or coat but there was no turning back now. Kagome could sense the jewel shard just a few yards away.  
  
The trip so far had been smooth and easy. It was silent and nothing so far had crossed her path or pose any threat. And though there was no moon, the starts were bright enough to guide her through the thick forests. Besides the cold everything was going along rather nicely.  
  
Rubbing a numb arm, Kagome reached for one of her arrows. Stepping into a small clearing, the miko came face to face with the very thing she had been tracking for quite some time. In front of her stood a blind and very aged youkai. Dumb-founded she lowered her bow and stared intently at the old creature.  
  
This youkai had long, blue, faded hair and milky white eyes, his armor was old and battered, his clothes were stained and ripped. His withered hand rested steadily on the hilt of his sword.  
  
Could she really attack a blind youkai? Would that be unhonorable?  
  
"What's the matter miko, cat got your tongue?"  
  
Kagome stumbled for the right words but none of it would exit her mouth. What was she suppose to say?  
  
The youkai chuckled none too loudly. "You want the shard you sensed, am I right?"  
  
Kagome nodded rather stupidly. Still chuckling, he tossed her his shard.  
  
"The dark ones come from me so I must leave you but I would like you to have this."  
  
Kagome blinked like a even bigger fool when he handed her his sword. "Use it well." And with those final words, the youkai disappeared.  
  
Awkwardly, the teenage girl lifted the sword. She didn't know much but she knew enough to identify it as a reverse blade. Her grandfather had told her many stories of great warriors using this particular sword, the man slayer was one of them.  
  
'Why did he give this to me and what is a dark one?' Shaking her head in confusion, Kagome set aside her bow and arrows to admire the sword. It was light and efficient.  
  
But what Kagome really admired was the power that it gave off. The sword vibrated in her hold, creating a white, blue glow. On either side of the reverse blade was engraved wording that Kagome couldn't make out with such dim lighting. After wavering it around a few times, the miko sheathed her new sword.  
  
She couldn't wait to show it to the rest of the group. Kagome's eyes widened at that small thought. How long had she been gone? Were they already looking for her? But more importantly, which direction did she come from?  
  
The girl gave an audible groan. It was dark and she was cold, not to mention lost. With a half -determined look, Kagome stood in the middle of the clearing. Closing her eyes, she began to spin around while chanting a song she had learned well through childhood.  
  
"My mom says to pick the very best one and you are it!" The girl stopped abruptly, her eyes on the path in which she would take. Judging by the stars, she would be moving west. That was the way she would go. It wasn't her wisest choice but it wasn't as if she had many options in concerning the matter anyways.  
  
After a few minutes or what seemed like hours of walking, Kagome became fully aware of just how dark it was getting. She looked up to the night sky as dark clouds began to take form over her only light source. Mentally, she cursed the dark mists.  
  
"Just my luck, of course this sort of thing only happens to me." She mumbled to no one in particular.  
  
It wasn't long until the sky was completely covered and it became pitch black. Kagome knew that the only way she would get about was if she relied entirely on her sense of touch and hearing. Yes, she was indeed doomed.  
  
With hands out stretched in front of her face, Kagome walked blindly through the forest. It was a shame streetlights were not yet invented in this era.  
  
The teenager went stiff as her fingers brushed over something moist and sticky. The girl gave a loud 'eep' as the foreign object glided closer into view. Though it was very dark Kagome could see clearly silvery locks of hair.  
  
"Inuyasha", the miko asked hesitantly.  
  
In a flash Kagome found herself up against the ruff edges of a tree, a clawed hand was wrapped securely around her delicate throat.  
  
"Hold your tongue, brat." The voice was cold and unfortunately very familiar.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" The girl gasped softly.  
  
The clawed hand tightened it's grip. "I told you to hold your tongue." The taiyoukai growled softly in her ear.  
  
Shivers went up and down the girl's spine. This was not good at all. She was surely to die. As Kagome's life flashed through her very eyes, one thought seemed to only come to mind.  
  
'I bet Kikyo could have handled this.'  
  
It was a painful thought but seemed only more than true. After all it Was Kikyo, Inuyasha had chose and sworn to protect; not her. She had wanted to prove to Inuyasha that she was just as good as Kikyo but under her unfortunate circumstances it was apparent that she was very much wrong. Kikyo was better and she had failed. She had failed Inuyasha, her friends, and herself. And now she would pay the consequences with her own life, if only she had not been so careless.  
  
A loud rustling noise to her left brought herself out of her current thoughts. It was then that she had noticed the lack of space between herself and the taiyoukai. His hand remained on her throat, his body pressed against her own. When he had turned his head towards the noise, his cheek pressed gently against her own.  
  
From the bushes two dark objects drifted nearer to them. Unsheathing his sword, Sesshomaru slashed out at the intruders. The dark shapes momentarily disappeared but only to be replaced with six more. Startled, Kagome's hand went automatically to the hilt of her sword. As the dark shadows started closing in Kagome could feel the sword start to pulse under her hold.  
  
Three of the figures attacked Sesshomaru at once while the other three went for her. On pure instinct alone, Kagome withdrew her sword. There was a bright light and then all was dark again.  
  
Kagome clutched her chest with a shaken hand, replacing the sword back to her side. Closing her eyes, she titled her head back against the tree.  
  
"What was that, brat?"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. "I'm not sure myself."  
  
For once in his life, Sesshomaru couldn't help but let curiosity get the best of him. There were many questions he had and they had to be answered. In one swift movement Sesshomaru was by Kagome's side and had lifted her off her feet. Throwing the startled miko over his shoulder, Sesshomaru leapt towards the night sky.  
  
A loud, shrill scream met his sensitive ears. Scowling, he tried putting a hand over the girl's mouth but she bit him. It was going to be a long night.  
  
A/N- I'll leave off there. So what do you guys think so far? Worth working on or not? Please review and tell me your opinion on the first chapter.  
  
Sesshomaru- Do I steal her sword?  
  
Kagome- No! The blind guy gave it specifically to me!  
  
Sesshomaru- Your point?  
  
Moon_Wolf- I might let you try to steal it in the next chap...it all depends.  
  
Kagome- I won't let him have it!  
  
Moon_Wolf- Calm down, this after all only a fanfiction.  
  
Sesshomaru- Can you make me kill Inuyasha and his wench then? And then make me ruler of the world?  
  
Both Moon_Wolf and Kagome sweat-drop.  
  
Moon_Wolf- We'll see......  
  
Inuyasha- What!?  
  
Moon_Wolf- Well please tell me what you think of my fic!  
  
Kagome- Please review and let moon wolf know just how much you love me so she doesn't kill me off, she's know to kill most of her main characters!  
  
Moon_Wolf- Hey! I let everyone live in my AU's.  
  
Inuyasha- Why don't you kill Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru growls dangerously.  
  
Moon_Wolf- Hmmm..I guess I could do that..  
  
Sesshomaru- Don't you dare!  
  
Moon_Wolf- Alright, alright. I promise not to kill anyone as long as I get enough reviews!  
  
All but Sesshomaru- Pretty please review!  
  
Kagome elbows Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru- review or die  
  
Moon_Wolf- Well you heard the great lord! Obey him and review! I won't start the next chap if I don't get any reviews! Ja ne for now. ^_^ 


	2. Bond of Blood

A/N- Wow, I've already started on the third chapter in my notebook, which is a definite bonus considering how slow I am with getting a story started.  
  
Disclaimer- Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely borrowing them for this fic and gain absolutely no profit from it. How could I forget?  
  
Irony of Fate Chapter two- Bond of Blood  
  
Kagome sat close to the fire, her back to the Taiyoukai. The girl's body stiffened as he made his way to her side.  
  
"You attempt a little stunt like that again and I will not hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru stated in a monotone.  
  
Absent-mindedly, Kagome nodded, keeping her eyes on the fire.  
  
"He will come for me", she muttered, "Inuyasha will come."  
  
A bitter smile graced Sesshomaru's stoic face.  
  
"Even if your half-breed does show up there is no way he is going to defeat this Sesshomaru", he watched the girl intently as a spark of anger shot across her face, "Do I upset you, brat?"  
  
Kagome stood, as to look at the lord of the west directly in the face.  
  
"Never in a thousand years will you best Inuyasha!"  
  
In the blink of an eye, the girl found herself up against yet another tree. Desperately she tried to gasp for breath as the clawed hand tightened around her flesh, lifting her from the ground.  
  
"Learn your place woman and show some respect." His voice lowered into a deep growl.  
  
Kagome's sticky hands covered his own as she tried to balance herself. Unwillingly his gaze traveled towards the gooey substance. It was blood; his blood to be exact.  
  
Sesshomaru's memory went into reverse as he recalled the girl's gentle touch upon his broken skin. Uncertainly she had called out the name of his worthless half-brother. The remembrance of sudden loathe had hit him head on. How dare she even address him as such; mistake or no mistake.  
  
But at that moment that she had uttered that foul name, he had pushed her up against the bark of the tree. Only then did his anger subdue a little. Aware that he was still being tracked down by Naraku's minions; he had demanded of her silence.  
  
His memory seemed to freeze on the very moment their skin had touched and their bangs had mingled together. The disturbance of the sudden pause in thought brought the Taiyoukai back to the present.  
  
His eyes fell back upon the girl. Smirking rather sadistically, he watched as she did her best to get her breathing to even out. His hand tightened as the miko took in an exceptionally long intake of air.  
  
"I will-never-respect someone-like you." Having of used her last breath Kagome fainted in his hold; her body becoming limp and wilted.  
  
Sesshomaru released his grip, encircling his arm around the girl's waist allowing her body to support itself against his own. Putting his head upon her chest, he listened to her heartbeat. It was ever so faint.  
  
As the sun began to rise, the Taiyoukai was able to get a better look at the miko's condition. His eyes narrowed slightly as they took in her battered form. Had he really done all that?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's speed increased considerably as the sun rose and his youkai blood ran through him once again. Running along side of the hanyo was Miroku. Above them Sango and Shippou rode in Kiara.  
  
When it had been less than an hour and their friend had still ceased to return, they immediately began search. By now the small trio were quite run down on account of lack of sleep. Causing them to travel in a weary like manner.  
  
Inuyasha stopped abruptly making the monk run straight into the hanyo's back. Both men went crashing to the ground, landing in rather awkward positions.  
  
"You idiot, watch where ya going!" Inuyasha screamed into the ground.  
  
Sango got off of Kiara to kneel beside the two stubborn men.  
  
"Why'd you stop so suddenly, Inuyasha?"  
  
Getting to his feet, he pointed to the base of a tree. "Kagome was here; that's her blood." He pointed to the dark spot and then turned his attention to a far off bush. "And if my nose is correct, this is Sesshomaru's blood."  
  
Seeing that they had stalled long enough, Sango hopped on Kiara, the rest of the gang right behind her.  
  
"What would your half-brother want with Kagome-chan?" Sango yelled down to Inuyasha.  
  
The hanyo growled. "To trade of course." Though it seemed he was talking more to himself than really answering her question. Speeding his pace, Inuyasha ran ahead of their group.  
  
"I do believe he was referring to a trade of tetsusaiga for Kagome-sama." Miroku answered helpfully.  
  
The taijiya shook her head, clearly confused. "I don't know houshi, something else doesn't seem right here. If that was the case, wouldn't Sesshomaru have already try to contact Inuyasha- to bargain with him or something?" She looked to Miroku whom had yet to answer and realized that he was no longer there.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Shippou questioned curiously.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru tucked the young girl under his arm as he leapt to the sky. Inuyasha's scent was not far from the taiyoukai's current position. His mind wondered to the miko in his hold. The memory of her screaming in his ear the first time he had tried to take off came back to him all of a sudden. When they had landed, the Taiyoukai had struck her across the face to get her to shut-up. It had worked.  
  
Kagome had gained a bloody lip and bruised cheek bone from the impact. His arm getting tired, Sesshomaru shifted the girl onto his shoulder, his hand at the base of her back. Immediately his skin came in contact with something moist and sticky.  
  
Repositioning the girl so that she laid wrapped in his tail, the Taiyoukai examined his fingers. The substance was red and thick but this time it wasn't his blood. It belonged to the girl. The scent of his blood on her was so strong that he had failed to sense her own.  
  
He was in his own lands by now but his castle was still a long way off. They would have to reside in one of his villages. Landing softly, he entered the little village known as Vaudna. The human there greeted him with false smiles and led him to one of their most spacious huts.  
  
Paying little attention to the common folk, Sesshomaru carried Kagome inside. Flipping her over on her stomach, the Taiyoukai put her on the only futon. Using his claws, he tore apart the light fabric of the girl's shirt.  
  
The young miko's back was bleeding but it appeared not as bad as he thought it to be. The wounds were no doubtly from the tree bark he had slammed her against. Twice he had done so and none too gently.  
  
Carelessly he wrapped her wounds and discarded the torn garment. Most of the blood the girl was caked in was his own. His own wound had been great but was slowly disappearing. He had always been a fast healer. Taking off the top of his kimono, Sesshomaru draped it over the sleeping girl.  
  
After a moment of thought, the Taiyoukai reached for the miko's sword. The youkai lord snarled angrily as a sharp pain ran up his arm. Letting go of the sword, he looked back to the girl.  
  
The fact that this girl was covered in his blood, seemed to nag at his youkai mind. It was his blood. His scent that she carried. Sesshomaru growled possessively. One thought seemed to float back and fourth through the youkai lord's mind.  
  
'Mine.'  
  
A/N- Please review.  
  
MoonWolf- Hmmm...that was interesting.  
  
Sesshomaru- Why couldn't I grab the sword!?  
  
Kagome- *sticks out tongue* It's mine!  
  
Inuyasha- And just what did fluff boy mean over there about the whole mine thing?  
  
MoonWolf- Ummm...  
  
Sesshomaru- Mine as in belonging to me as in not yours.  
  
Inuyasha- *growls* Kagome is mine!  
  
Sesshomaru- I could have been referring to the sword for all you know.  
  
Inuyasha- Oh- were you?  
  
MoonWolf- As much as I enjoy your company, it's time for both of you to go back to the feudal era. 


	3. A Youkai's Instincts

Moonwolf- Somebody in this fic is going to die.  
  
Kagome- Ummm.....okay.  
  
Inuyasha- She's still sore about the review she got.  
  
Kagome- review?  
  
Inuyasha- yea, someone said this fic was boring them.  
  
Kagome- But its only on the second chapter.  
  
Inuyasha- (shrugs) go figure, readers these days, there's just no pleasing them.  
  
Miroku- We must all stay on moonwolf-sama's good side if we value our life for later chapters.  
  
Inuyasha- (gulps)  
  
Sesshomaru- What happened to the men in white suits?  
  
Kagome- men in white suits?  
  
Sesshomaru- The ones that escorted moonwolf here  
  
Miroku- I helped her stuff them in that closet over there.  
  
Inuyasha- The same one we trapped Naraku in?  
  
Miroku- yep, that would be the one.  
  
Moonwolf- I feel depressed now.  
  
Sango- Maybe posting the next chap will cheer you up.  
  
Moonwolf- I think I'll kill fluffy.  
  
Sesshomaru- I'm your favorite character!  
  
Inuyasha- (sticks out his tongue) better you than me  
  
Moonwolf- I may kill you too, just to say I did  
  
Miroku- Lets not and said we did  
  
Moonwolf- Okay I'll wait before I kill anyone.  
  
Inuyasha- Kill Koga.  
  
Kagome- Does anyone really have to die?  
  
Moonwolf- (eyes turn red) yes!  
  
Sango- Lets just go on with the fic, shall we?  
  
Moonwolf- (sighs) fine.  
  
Miroku- Well we know never to piss her off.  
  
Sango- Apparently.  
  
Inuyasha- She always was psycho.  
  
Moonwolf- I can still hear you, you idiot!  
  
Inuyasha- oops.  
  
Sesshomaru- does that mean I get to live?  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned Inuyasha characters, they would all die a very painful death but fortunately they belong to Rumiko Takahashi so they all get to live.  
  
Irony of Fate Chapter three- A Youkai's Instincts  
  
"What the heck are these things?" Sango called over to the monk, whom seemed to be having problems of his own. The taijiya snarled as she threw her boomerang at three gliding objects, only to be replaced with nine more.  
  
"They just keep coming back", Shippo whined.  
  
"Without Inuyasha we can't hold these things off, it would be wise of us to just run", Miroku yelled over to the other two.  
  
"I'm not running like a coward, houshi."  
  
"These things aren't dying anytime soon and I'm sure Inuyasha needs our help. We can deal with this lot later."  
  
Sighing, Sango hopped on Kiara and circled the battlefield. Pulling the monk and small kitsune up on the neko youkai's back, they left Naraku's minions behind. Descending from the forest, they were hit with the sun's morning rays. Miroku looked back towards the dark objects.  
  
As expected they were following them but seemed to evaporate at the first touch of light. The monk's face lit up in understanding.  
  
"Sango-chan, I want you to turn Kiara around. I've got a plan."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru examined the shard that had been in possession of the miko girl. Finding it to be insignificant, he chucked it aside. It was the sword that he really wanted. Never had he come across an object that gave off so much power. It made even the shikon jewel appear worthless. Why couldn't he touch it?  
  
It was ironic really. How many swords were there that he could not touch? There had to be some god up there that was against him though he couldn't recall ever pissing any of them off. Perhaps it was fate that he had displeased. Who really could say?  
  
The taiyoukai's mind wondered back to the human girl. She had still yet to awaken. Another problem that just now occurred to him was her clothing. She was not to be seen anywhere near him, looking like that. His top kimono on her looked rather pleasing but the dinky adornment she wore around her waist had to go.  
  
Leaving the hut, he came back moments later with a pair of miko pants. He had the market woman design them to match his kimono top. Using his claws, he tore apart the green fabric that seemed just big enough to cover her rear. Underneath was an even smaller garment that Sesshomaru figured was best to leave on.  
  
After dressing the young miko, the taiyoukai picked up an oncoming scent. His lips pulled back into a snarl, revealing two very sharp fangs. His younger half-brother was coming this way and at an increasing speed. No doubtly to obtain the brat.  
  
There was only one problem with this. The human girl was now his brat. Scooping up the girl with his one arm, Sesshomaru held Kagome close. The girl unconsciously snuggled closer against his bare chest. Wounding his tail around, he made sure that she was kept warm. At top speed he left the village and took to the air.  
  
No one could take what was now his. Rearranging his tail, Sesshomaru made sure Kagome was hidden from view. Protecting her from the world's eyes. Sesshomaru travel like that until night fell. Landing softly onto the ground, he sat by a nearby tree. Still cradling the girl in his arms, the taiyoukai checked on her wounds. They were healing but slowly. Tightening his hold, Sesshomaru sniffed the air. Assured that no danger was lurking, the taiyoukai nodded off into a light sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha cursed under his breath when he had lost his older half-brother's scent. He would pay for taking Kagome. It was all his fault. He should have been there to protect her. If only he hadn't been human. That would change though. In due time that will change. And with the help of the shikon-no- tama, he could make it happen.  
  
"I'm going to get you, Sesshomaru!!!" Inuyasha yelled into the still night air.  
  
From around him birds took to the sky in fright. It was dark and he had no scent he could trail after. He would have to wait until morning. Leaping up onto a tree, Inuyasha settled in on one of the branches. Tomorrow he would get Kagome back and make Sesshomaru pay.  
  
~*The next Day*~  
  
Koga sniffed the air tentatively. There was the smell of blood. But beside all of that was a much fainter scent. It was Kagome. Snarling, the wolf youkai sped off in what he thought to be was the right direction. Nobody harmed his woman and got away with it. With that thought in mind his speed increased. Whoever dared hurt his Kagome was not to walk away alive. Koga was going to make sure of that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru cracked an eye open, the morning sun beaming down on him. Shifting his weight a little, the taiyoukai got to his feet. His nose twitched, a new scent had caught his attention. A wolf youkai was heading his way at tip speed. In a matter of seconds the other being was right before him.  
  
Sesshomaru shifted the girl in his hold, hiding her from view. She was his alone. No other eyes were to look upon her. The taiyoukai let out a low possessive growl. Koga blinked a few times in what could only be confusion. This whole situation was wrong on many levels. Regaining his composure, Koga let out one of his own growls.  
  
"That's my woman, you dog turd!"  
  
"This brat is mine, you insolent pup."  
  
"Kagome is mine, you fool! Let her go!"  
  
For Sesshomaru this was already getting old. Wrapping the girl in his tail, he got into a fighting stance. Seeing that he was being challenged, Koga charged forward. The taiyoukai easily side stepped the attack. This battle was going to be a piece of cake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha grunted as a familiar scent reached his nose.  
  
'Koga.'  
  
He was in no mood to deal with the stupid wolf youkai. The hanyo was about to turn around when another scent caught his attention. It was Kagome. Strangely enough, he couldn't detect Sesshomaru anywhere. Running at high speed, Inuyasha tore off in the direction Kagome was in.  
  
But when he got there, there was just a beat up Koga. Cursing, he looked around for a sign of Kagome. Growling, he picked up a small green cloth. Clutching it tight he took off, this time with a trail to follow.  
  
There was a red tint to his eyes as he unsheathed tetsusaiga, his anger rising as he grew closer.  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
Shippou- Well that was interesting.  
  
Koga- How dare that dog turd steal my Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha- She's not yours, she's mine you idiot!  
  
Sesshomaru-............  
  
Inuyasha- And what is that suppose to mean!?  
  
MoonWolf- Would you guys shut up, you're giving me a headache. Its bad enough I have writers block.  
  
Shippou- Why is there screaming come from inside that closet?  
  
MoonWolf- (looks innocent) No reason.  
  
Sango- Please review and tell MoonWolf what you think of her fic so far.  
  
Miroku- I'm sure it would make her feel better, she's rather sensitive.  
  
MoonWolf- Keh.  
  
Sango- Though criticism is fine.  
  
MoonWolf- AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FIC THEN JUST DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku- (clears his throat) Well please put your donations in that little box down there.  
  
Sango- Ja ne for now! 


	4. Unexpected Circumstances

Moonwolf- Sorry I haven't updated, my life's been hectic but heres the next chapter.  
  
Miroku- Does that mean we all get to live?  
  
Moonwolf- ummm...I'll have to think about that.  
  
Inuyasha- cough kill Seshomaru cough  
  
Sesshomaru- unsheathes his sword  
  
Kagome- sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha- is reacquainted with an old friend.  
  
Sango- well on with the fic!  
  
Shippou- and all is forgiven for the person that reviewed and said this was boring.  
  
Disclaimer- I'm borrowing them from Rumiko Takahashi, that is all.  
  
Irony of Fate Chapter four- Unexpected circumstances  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as she felt a clawed finger run itself against her jaw line. She was startled as her gaze was greeted with two bright golden orbs. Acting on pure reflex, Kagome smacked the figure.  
  
"Hentai!!!" Eyes widening, the teenage girl realized what she just did. She briefly wondered the consequences of hitting the lord of the western lands. Then remembering how he mistreat her, she crossed her arms stubbornly. "Served you right, you big jerk!"  
  
Though his face showed no emotion, Sesshomaru felt completely shocked. Putting a hand to his stinging cheek, he was sure the girl had marred him with a nice red handprint. Okay, now he was angry. Face still void of emotion, the taiyoukai took a menacing step forward. Before either could react, Inuyasha's form sprung from the forest, tetsusaiga pointed at Sesshomaru's throat.  
  
"Leave-Kagome-Alone." The hanyo's voice had lowered into an angry snarl.  
  
Pulling out his own sword, Sesshomaru charged at his younger half-brother; his usual calm patience running thin. As the two brothers sparred, Kagome finally took notice of her new attire. Face turning red, she pressed her hands against her chest, appearing as if she was groping herself. Where was her bra!? Eyes narrowing, she turned to the taiyoukai.  
  
"You hentai!!!" Her loud outburst could be heard from miles away.  
  
The two brothers momentarily stopped fighting to cover their sensitive ears. Inuyasha looked to Kagome, taking in her new outfit. She wore his older half-brother's top and a pair of miko pants he knew Kagome did not own. The hanyo's anger increased ten-fold.  
  
"You dare touch her, you dirty bastard!"  
  
As he said this, an arrow from the trees shot out at Kagome, just barely missing her. Cursing under her breath, the young miko dodged another one. Stepping from the shadows was none other than Kikyo. With a deep frown, she got another arrow ready.  
  
Taking notice of the other's presence, Sesshomaru realized the danger the brat was now in. That one little distraction was all Inuyasha had needed to get a hit in. Taking tetsusaiga, he jabbed it into his older half-brother's side; leaving a large wound much similar to the one he had given Inuyasha not too long ago. Instead of using a counter attack, Sesshomaru jumped in front of Kagome. One of Kikyo's arrows hit him in the shoulder, piercing his bare skin. Inuyasha spun around to face the walking corpse. How had he failed to over look her scent?  
  
Kagome stared down at the taiyoukai in bewilderment. Had he just saved her life? Kneeling by his side, she tried to examine his wounds. Inuyasha stood over them with the dead miko behind him.  
  
"Come on Kagome. I want you to leave with Kikyo while I finish this bastard off."  
  
The girl's eyes widened. "She just tried to kill me you baka!"  
  
Inuyasha glanced back towards Kikyo as she took a step forward. "I apologize, it has been awhile since I used my bow. I was aiming for the youkai." The glare she shot Kagome though, told the girl other wise. Inuyasha put his arm around Kikyo. "Now I want you to go with her, don't make me ask again Kagome."  
  
Instead of listening to Inuyasha, the teenage girl shielded the taiyoukai with her own body. "If you kill him, you're going to have to go through me. I don't care what you say, enemy or not he saved my life and now I'm in his debt."  
  
Taking a step back, Inuyasha sheathed tetsusaiga. The hanyo didn't know why but he felt obligated to listen to her for once. He also felt jealous. As if sensing this, Kikyo put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Just leave her Inuyasha, she's not worth your time. Kagome is just a duplicate of me."  
  
In his heart Inuyasha knew Kikyo was wrong but how could Kagome his best friend side with a blood thirsty youkai? Maybe she saw something he didn't....maybe it was better this way. Taking Kikyo's hand he left the young girl alone with the wounded youkai. He wasn't even going to argue this time. Somehow he knew his older half-brother would not bring harm to her.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in horror as Inuyasha just left her like that! Did that mean he had really had only seen her as a copy all along? Tears streaming down her face, Kagome glanced down at Sesshomaru. He was by now unconscious. Not yet mastering her powers of healing, she didn't want to risk any chances. Kagome knew the only thing she could do was help get him back to his castle. Perhaps he had an experienced healer at hand.  
  
Being careful of his wounds, Kagome some how managed to lift the taiyoukai up on her back, supporting his heavy body with both of her arms. Kami only knew how she succeeded in that! With the sun's hot rays beating down on her and still very much wounded, the young miko was really in no condition for this sort of task. Stumbling forward, she passed out right before the tall brick walls that surrounded the western castle. The last thing Kagome remembered seeing was a large pair of wide yellow eyes.  
  
Shippou tensed in Sango's hold as Inuyasha returned with Kikyo and only Kikyo. Miroku stood beside the taijiya feeling just as upset as they were.  
  
"And where may I ask is Lady Kagome?"  
  
Ignoring him, Inuyasha stepped pass the little trio without a word; Kikyo still in tow.  
  
"What did you do to my mommy, you stupid idiot!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to glare at the little fox cub. "Nothing," he whispered. "She chose to stay with that bastard." With that said he headed back towards the village with Kikyo.  
  
Sango frowned at the back of the hanyo's head. "Now that doesn't sound like Kagome-sama at all."  
  
Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, it does appear that something else happened that Inuyasha isn't saying."  
  
Something was definitely not right. 


	5. A Rumor

A/N- I'm really not in the mood to type and I've been having alot of stuff goint on but I got this really great review and knew that I just had to update.

Disclaimer- Own nothing, wish I do.

This is Dedicated to Bob-sama

Chapter five-

Kagome awoken in a large bed that would seem to be able to fit at least five people. She swung her feet over, her feet not even touching the floor. This had to be a giant's room. Or so one could only conclude. Hopping down from the bed, Kagome tried opening the door. It was locked. Somehow she had expected that one.

'I must be a prisoner.' She thought wearily to herself.

On the other side of the room was another door. With little hope, Kagome tried that one as well. Surprisingly it was open. There was no hallway or other room. Nor did the door lead to any sort of exit. It was only a balcony. Sighing, the raven haired girl sat back down on the oversized bed. Which in itself was a chore. Running her hand across the silver cresents of the comforter, and idea came to her. It was rather simple and pretty much insane really but she had always seen it done in the movies and it normally always worked. The girl could only hope this fanfiction was not a comedy. :)

Stripping the bed of the pretty comforter and its sheets, Kagome started making a long rope. Just in case, she even used the pillow cases as well. The rope would do her no good if it were to be too short. Finally done with that task, she secured it tightly to one of the balcony bars. The thing was never to look down. Not like there was a snowball chance in hell that she would actually look down. Carefully Kagome started the descend down her own made rope.

She kept her eyes tightly shut until her feet hit plush, green grass. With a sigh of relief she spun around. Only to collide with another solid object. Kagome lost her balance, landing straight on he bum. Last time she had checked there had not been a wall there.

"Did you really think you could escape." A cold voice asked from somewhere above her.

Actually, she really did think she had managed it. Must the taiyoukai even ask?

Kagome was about to answer with a smart remark but was cut off by a little girl's voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama, who is the pretty lady??"

Kagome stood up, rubbing her sore bottom. Perhaps next time she should just try pick locking the other door. She winced as her back cracked with the motion.

"Ouuch" Straightening up, Kagome could feel her sword pulsing again. Last time that happened she was able to keep those dark icky things from attacking her. Maybe it was trying to help her again. Well it was worth a shot.

Without much thought to what she was actually doing, Kagome unsheathed the sword from her side. Instinctivly she twirled it around. There was a light wind but other than that, nothing really happened.

"Good job Kagome, that just did diddly squat." The raven haired girl mumbled to herself. The only thing left to do was wait for the being in front of her to just kill her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where did the pretty lady go?" Rin looked around but saw her nowhere.

The taiyoukai had clearly heard her speak but his eyes were certianly disceiving him. His nose was telling him that she was still right in front of him yet he saw nothing there. It had to be some invisibility cloake. Daringly, Sesshomaru reached out his arm. His clawed hand came into contact with her cheek. He ran his finger against it.

Still unaware of her change, Kagome took a step back. Just what was he doing?

Sesshomaru frowned when she pulled away. His eyes went wide when she dashed right passed him. Ignoring Rin for the moment, he sped off after the miko. She must have figured out what had happened. Took her long enough. The taiyoukai could smell her right in front of him. For a human, she was a fast runner. He could just feel the fear radiating from her. And he loved the chase. Sesshomaru could feel himself transforming. The miko up ahead of him saw this as well and became even more afraid. The chase thrilled him all the more.

And then she just stopped. She just stopped running all together. The thrill was gone. He stopped his running as well, Kagome still invisible as she kneeled down before him, tear streaks running all down her face. He had made her cry. The taiyoukai retransformed, a bewildered look now on his usual stoic face. His expression turned cold again. It should be below him to feel pity for this disgrace of a human. Yet he could not stand her crying. The smell of fresh salt, engulfing him.

"Quit your blubbering woman and get up."

Kagome didn't move and she kept on crying. Sesshomaru looked around. If he didn't get her back to the castle she was bound to attract youkais from miles with the noise she was making. Outstretching his arm again, his hand landed on the top of her head. Tracing it along her back, he picked the girl up. Immeditally, she was visible to him again. For some reason that came to a be a relief.

Sesshomaru allowed himself to sigh. If he was not careful, he would fall in his father's footsteps. Without knowing it, he had already made that mistake. Sesshomaru carried his possession back into the castle, ordering Rin back to her room. He still was unsure of what he was to do with her. All he could really decipher was that she was his. The taiyoukai for the first time found himself clueless as to where to go from there.

He was further relieved as the girl in his hold, fell asleep. No longer would he have to put up with her pitiful crying. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. Someone else was behind him. The taiyoukai mentally cursed himself for letting his gaurd down.

Kage stood behind him. The young youkai was his top general. "Yes?" Sesshomaru hissed out impatiently.

The general tore his eyes away from the sleeping girl. He knew the residents in the castle well and had though Rin to be the only human here. He had obviously been mistaken. Now that he had found the lord of the west, he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was he had to say.

"Ummm-"

Sesshomaru spun back around. "Do not waste my time."

Kage stood there for awhile before Sesshomaru was long out of view. Turning around, he smiled to himself. Human or not, it was about time his lord found a suitable mate. Not looking to where he was going, the young general bumped into another figure. The unfortante person had been another fellow soldier.

The other man looked at him oddly. "And just what are you so happy about?"

Kage grinned widely. "Sesshomaru-sama finally brought a girl home."

The other soldier gawked. Both forgetting to tell their lord of the important visitor he had waiting in the main hall.

Unfortunaly, thats how the rumors began.

A/N- Well hoped you like the new chap. It came right off the top of my head but I think I did okay with it.


	6. And it Backfires

A/N- Another chapter for you guys. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer- Own nothing, make nothing.

Chapter ? - And it all Backfires

Lord Mijuku stomped his foot in impatience. "Chiisai! Why is Sesshomaru-sama taking so long!?"

A dark haired elf bowed before him. "Pardon me, milord but it would seem that Lord Sesshomaru is not coming."

Mijuku's eyes glowed with anger. "Not coming!? What, is the great Sesshomaru too good to grace our presence when an audience is required???"

Chiisai quavered before his master.

"I will no longer tolerate this rudeness! Come Chiisai, an alliance with the western lands is far from in the making. As of today, Lord Sesshomaru is our enemy." Swiftly turning around, Mijuku rushed away in a hurry. He had already missed lunch and a meeting with a village elder.

Kage stopped dead in his tracks. How could he have been so stupid?! Turning back around, the general ran back towards the main hall. Lord Mijuku was no longer there. Cursing his one track mind, Kage let out a defeated sigh. How was he ever to explain this to Lord Sesshomaru? Surely the taiyoukai would not hesitate to behead him. He had just skrewed up the only chance they had with making a peace treaty. No doubtly the two lands would go at war with one another. Lord Mijuku had always been one to take things personally. I guess you could say he was very immature. No, this wasn't good at all. There had to be something Kage could do to smooth things over with the other Lord and prevent Lord Sesshomaru from ever finding out. There was one person in the palace that he could go to but knew that she would of course wanted something in return. Chame was never one to do things freely for others.

Sighing, the youkai general headed towards the maid head quarters. A servant there directed him toward the library where Chame was suppose to be dusting the books. Kage found her reading them instead. Upon his entrance, she sheepishly snapped the book shut; putting it back in it's rightful place on the shelf. The young maid had been caught red handed.

Kage tsked at her. "Slacking on the job now are we?"

Chame crossed her arms, giving the general her best look of defiance. "Sort of like how you slacked off when not telling Lord Sesshomaru of Mijuku-sama's arrival?"

Kage frowned. "How did you know about that?"

The girl before him gave an impish smile. "I saw him storm out while I was suppose to be sweeping the main hall."

"Then you know very well why I need your help." Before Chame could refuse his favor, he place a rather large pouch in her hand. "Its all I have but I assume it is enough for you?"

Chame gave him another impish smile. "My genious brain already has a plan in mind." This girl was definatly the one you would want to turn to when in need of assistance. Well if you had the money to pay for it that is.

Sesshomaru stood by Kagome's bed as he watched her sleep. He briefly wondered how one human could be so darn troubling. He had still yet to thank her for saving his life. The taiyoukai could only imagine how much a pain it must of been to carry him to the castle. Truelly, a remarkable girl.

Sesshomaru turned away from the miko and walked toward the hallway. There were still a few things he had to take care of and if he remembered correctly, Mijuku was suppose to meet him here today.

'That little brat better show up,' he thought bitterly. Otherwise there would be no alliance to be made. He did not tolerate tardiness and already the young lord was hours late.

Kage looked down at his new attire with some doubt and worry. He looked over to the maid girl. "Just exactly why am I wearing Lord Sesshomaru's clothing?"

Chame placed her hands upon her hips. "Do you want to fix this situation or not?"

"Well yes, that is why I came to you but what has any of that have to do with me wearing the Lord's clothes?"

The girl let out an exasperated sigh as she ran a slender hand through her auburn hair. "I'm getting to that if you would only listen and quit yapping." Kage obediantly kept his silence and allowed her to continue on.

"Now while you were changing I sent a messenger to Mijuku-sama, letting him know that Lord Sesshomaru was in middle of a meeting he could not come out of upon his arrival and that he himself will come to see the lord in person."

Kage's eyes widened. "Our Lord will never agree to that!"

Chame tapped her foot impatiently. "You're so slow. You are going as Lord Sesshomaru. Get it now."

Kage's face dropped anime style. "You do have eyes to see that I look nothing like our Lord."

Thats when she gave him one of those knowing smiles. "Don't worry, I've already planned how to fix that."

The youkai general still looked doubtful. "Even if you could manage that, there is no way I could go and face Mijuku-sama all on my own."

The young maid smiled up at him with mischief in her icy blue eyes. "Don't have to worry about that either, I'm accompanying you as Kagome-sama."

"Who?"

"Its the young woman I had tended to earlier. Lord Sesshomaru had wanted me to f put new blankets on her bed. For some reason her other ones had been knotted up and tossed out the window."

Kage furrowed his brows. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about the lovely raven haired woman Lord Sesshomaru had been carrying bridal style earlier today, would you?"

Chame's eyes widened. "Lord Sesshomaru was holding her?"

Kage nodde with a smile. "Yep."

"You don't think he has chosen her as a mate, do you?"

Kage's smile widened if that was even possible. "I wouldn't dare doubt it."

Chame suddenly looked thoughtful. "Then just how should we introduce me to Lord Mijuku?"

The general's smile faded. "Women are meant to stay in the background so perhaps an introduction won't even be necessary."

Chame nodded in understanding before handing him a small vile. "Take this."

Kage studied the it with a frown. "What is it."

"Like you said, you have no similar appearence to our Lord so I made up a little something special for both of us. Just one sip and you should be looking like Sesshomaru-sama but leave some left so you can transfer back. Mine will make me look like Kagome-sama."

Shrugging, the general took a very small sip. Chame watched the transformation before taking her own. Kage/Sesshomaru looked over at her. "Wow, you look just like the young woman."

Chame giggle. "And you look very much like Lord Sesshomaru. But you must act like him as well if this is going to work."

Kage did his best to look stoic as ever as he nodded to her. "Shall we proceed to the Souther lands?"

Chame/Kagome nodded. "But first allow me to put the rest of the viles in the kitchen. They must be kept cool while we are away."

And then then the two were offf, thinking nothing could ruin their little plan.

Sesshomaru waited in the main hall a little longer before leaving. It was apparent that Lord Mijuku would not be showing. How very rude. Going to his study, he summoned Jaken.

The nervous green imp awaited in front of him nervously. "Y-yes milord?"

"For unknown reasons the maid Chame is missing and she just so happened to also be out cook. Until further notice you will being doing her job."

Jaken bowed humbly to the ground. "A-as you wish master."

Sesshomaru dismissed the annoying toad with the nod of his head. Next he summoned one of the servants to go prepare the miko for dinner. Whether she wanted to or not, she would be joining them.

Allowing Chame to remain in the background had not stopped Lord Mijuku from inquiring of the young raven haird woman.

Kage did his very best to appear calm and uncaring but inside he was racking his brain on how to handle such a dilema. How was he suppose to introduce Chame? This wasn't suppose to happen at all. The general swallowed away the lump in his throat. There was just no other way to do this.

"Mijuku this is my bride to be, Kagome. She comes from.....the Northern lands." Kage was rather proud that he could keep his voice so calm. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

Mijuku looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome. "Well I do say she is a very fine pick in deed." The Southern lord approached her with a smile. Taking her hand, he planted a small kiss on it. Kagome gave a small blush and looked away.

For some reason Kage had to stop himself from letting out a possessive growl. How could he possibly be jelous?" Sesshomaru does not show such emotions, he tried to remind himself.

Mijuku turned back to the taiyoukai. "Will you stay for dinner."

Kage knew there was no way he could keep this act up for that long. "I'm afraid we have previous engagement."

Nodding, Mijuku had a servant show them out. He looked after Sesshomaru and Kagome with a small smile. It was about time that ice block got himself a suitable match.

Jaken moved about the kitchen in a nervous rush. Lord Sesshomrau had just snapped at him for not providing the proper drinks. What was proper to his lord? Jaken shuffled around through the cabinets before stumbling upon two small viles. Perhaps this was what the taiyoukai had been speaking of. The little toad studied the contents with some doubt. There was so little of it. Shrugging he poured a glass of wine for Sesshomaru and the miko and then put the contents of the viles into each cup. That would just have to do. Hopefully his master would not be displeased.

Kagome sat at the other end of the table, looking down at her plate. What else was she suppose to do while dining with a former enemy? Just then the little green imp that reminded her so much as a toad came out to serve them their drinks. The miko had yet to touch her food and felt that out of politeness she should at least take a sip of the drink. She did so, favoring the taste. This stuff was actually pretty good. It tasted like cherry wine but with a little more zing to it.

From the other end of the table, Sesshomaru took a sip from his cup as well. The taiyoukai turned to his servant. "Where did you get this?"

Jaken cowered before him. "Is it displeasing to you milord?"

Sesshomaru had enjoyed it thoroghly but did not show it. "My cup is empty."

Jaken bowed low against the stone flooring. "M-my apologies milord but there is no more left."

The taiyoukai frowned at the lowly servant. "Then I suggest you go get some more."

Nodding, the little toad hurried off.

A loud clatter brought Sesshomaru's attention toward his miko guest. Her cup rolled across the floor, spilling out it's contents.

Clumsy human. The Western Lord got up from the table. Suddenly the room started to spin before him and his stomache lurched uncomforably. Had that lowly scum of a servant tried to poison this Sesshomaru? He looked up toward Kagome to see that she had already passed out. And then all was black.

Kage waited impatiently as Chame tore apart one of the kitchen cabinets. "I know I put it in here somewhere."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You mean you can't find it?"

She scrated her head nervously, a sweatdrop forming at the top. "He he I guess you could say that."

Kage's jaw dropped. "How the heck are we to turn back???"

Chame crossed her arms in disapproval. "Now don't you talk to me like that!!! It should still ware off in a few days. Until then we'll just have to keep a low profile."

The youkai general was ready to murder the woman. "I LOOK LIKE THE LORD OF THE WEST!!! How am I suppose to keep a low profile?????"

Chame suddenly smiled. "Ha ha! Gottcha on that one!"

His face dropped.

She pulled out two viles from her pocket. "I always keep a spare."

Kage couldn't help but smile as well. Rolling his eyes he took the vile and drank it all down; Chame following suit. Both transforming back to thier former selves.

"Oh! I'm suppose to prepare dinner for Sesshomaru-sama!" Chame quikly started pulling out some food for her master.

"Well it smells like theres alread food on the table." Kage replied.

Chame raised her brows. "Huh?"

The two walked out into the dining area. The youkai general was right. There on the table sat dinner, none of it had even been touched. On the floor was a spilled cup, wine all over the stone floor.

Chame looked around with worried eyes. "Something is not right," she whispered.

Kage beant down to the floor, sniffing the liqluidy mess. His eyes widened in disbelief. "Umm...Chame-"

"Eyyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" A loud shout cut him off.

Kage took off running toward the noise. "That sounded like Lord Sesshomaru!"

Chame ran behind him, trying to keep up. "Sesshomaru-sama does not shout like that." She panted out.

The two stopped when they reached his room. The door swung open revealing a disleveled Sesshomaru. In his grasp was Jaken. He shook the little creature with gritted teeth. "WHAT did you do to me?!"

Jaken covered his face with his little toad hands. "I-I'm s-sorry master I-I didn't know that stuff was p-posioned!"

Sesshomaru's eye began to twitch. "I told you already! My name is Kagome, K-a-g-o-m-e!"

Chame's and Kage's eyes widened in disbelief, both backing up a little.

Sesshomaru just then noticed them. "Who are you?"

Kage gulped uncomforably. "W-well you general of course, milord."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't know what funny business that toad pulled but I am not Sesshomaru!"

Chame stared wide eyed at the taiyoukai before her. Then she turned to Kage. "Then where is Sesshomaru?"

"That is Lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama," a cold female voice spoke from behind them.

All turned to see Kagome standing there.

Sesshomaru pointed an accusing finger at the raven haired girl. "Hey! Thats my body!"


	7. A Slight Set Back

A/N- He he, so how do you like the new twist to my plot? I thought it was rather interesting. Shall we see how Sesshomaru and Kagome react to the new changes?

Disclaimer- I own Chame, Kage, and the plot. Everything else is Rumiko Takahasi's.

Chapter ?-

Sesshomaru sat in the room that had been provided for the miko. This was just ridiculous. First he couldn't touch yet another sword and now he was stuck in this annoying ningen's body. Just peahy....wait a second...if he was stuck in this weaken state couldn't he at least be able to wield that sword? The raven haired Sesshomaru looked down at his petite waist.

Standing up, he unsheathed the miko's sword. No pain came into contact with him. Sesshomaru smirked evilly; an expression quite scary to be placed on the young woman's face, well any face really for that matter. Now if only he could get it to work like she did. First he slashed it forward...nothing. Next Sesshomaru twirled it around in his hands as she had done the day before. He stood there for a second. Was he now invisible? Sesshomaru felt no different...stupid sword. Finally got to weild it and nothing happens. Letting out a rare sigh, Sesshomaru re-sheathed the troublesome sword. Would he never win with this stupid weapon? Probably not. Well if that was the case then he really had no more use for the brat, well until they were both back in their original forms. Until then he was literally stuck with her. The fates had to be against him. What had he done that was so wrong that would actually piss them off? Who really knew.

Just then his stomache let out an indignat growl. Sesshomaru's face flushed a little. What on earth was that? How could such a loud disturbing noise come from this woman's small tummy? It growled again. His survial skills kicked in and he knew that without some nurishment, he would certianly feel ill.

'Stupid, weak humans.' His mind seethed. Knowing he needed to eat, the lord of the western lands headed off towards the kitchens.

He got there to find no servant in sight. Just who was supposed to be the cook? Oh yea, it was that one maid he had just dismissed for the week. As a punishment, her and his general were to scrub the dungeon floors and stay there as long as he fit necessary. Letting her off so soon would make him look soft. Besides, how hard could it really be to cook? Surely it was nothing this Sesshomaru couldn't handle. Or so he had thought.......

--------------------------------

Kagome fidgeted a little in her chair. She sat in the study room, reading a book. Like there was really anything else to do and there was no way she could be seen outside of the castle, in Sesshomaru's body none the less. How more embarrassing could this situation possibly get? And to top it off, the tail Sesshomaru had was rather irksome to sit with. The silver haired Kagome shifted again in her seat. Trying to ignore her own irritation, she turned a page in the book she was reading. It had a lot of intersting information on different battle stances and other such things that would prove useful when having to fight.

Just one more page and she would be done with the whole book. It would seem that Sesshomaru's taiyoukai mind was better in registering information, allowing the miko to be able to read so darn fast.

Kagome closed the ancient book; finished. Her nose suddenly twitched. Was that smoke she smelled? With nothing really to do, she went and followed the scent. It led her to where the kitchen was suppose to be. Instead she just found a lot of smoke.

Going into a coughing fit, Kagome pushed the kitchen doors open. Her eyes began to water. What on earht happened here???

When the smoke finally cleared away she could see a very disgruntled Sesshomaru covered in ash...in her body. She couldn't help it. This was pretty funnu. Kagome let out a giggle.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "If you think you can do better than you cook."

Kagome tilted her silver head to the side. "Whatever." She pushed the disgruntled looking miko out of the kitchen as she set to work with cleaning up the mess first. Next she begin the cooking.

----------------------------------

Shippo ran from the woods, looking over his shoulder now and then. He didn't stop running until upon reaching Lord Sesshomaru's castle. Not caring that he wasn't invited, he ran on in.

An angry Jaken was in the hallway. A few bumps could be seen on his head. Shippo ignored the little imp's yells as he ran to the diner room, where he could smell Kagome's scent.

Shippo burst through the doors. There she was! Sitting at the dinning table was Kagome! Shippo ran into the raven haired woman's arms only to be dropped.

The little kitsune rubbed his sore bottom, a tear coming down his face. "Owwie, why'd you do that Kagome?"

The miko looked down at him with cold eyes. "I am not this Kagome you speak of. That stupid ningen is in the kitchen."

Shippo looked over at the ice cold woman. She was right. This was not his favorite miko. Kagome would never be this cold. Especially to him!

Shippo went running off toward the kitchen but all he could smell was Sesshomaru. Bursting through the doors, he stoped short. The little kitsune could just not beleive his eyes.

The all mighty taiyoukai was chopping up vegetables as he hummed a soft tune. This was just so messed up.

Sesshomaru turned his head to the side as his nose twitched. He turned around to see Shippo. A fanged smile spread across his face! "Shippo," he yelled.

The kitsune's eyes widened in fear as he ran back to the diner room and back into the arms of the cold lady that claimed not to be Kagome. Again, the raven haired girl dropped him.

Sesshomaru came into the diner room, a sympathetic smile now upon his face. "Shippo. Its me, Kagome."

Shippo did the only thing he could do in a situation such as this. He fainted.

The real Sesshomaru looked down at the fainted fox. "A friend of your's?"

Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Actually he's more like a son."

He nodded. "The child can stay in the room across from Rin's for now."

Kagome's face lightened up. "Thankyou so much Sesshomaru!" She gave him a big bear hug.

"Thats Lord Sesshomaru to you," he growled out.

It was then that an unexpected visitor walked in.

"Am I interupting anything?" A voice asked.

Both of their heads turned to see Lord Mijuku. Instantly Kagome dropped Sesshomaru from her grasp. He landed on the stone floor with an indignant thud.

Lord Mijuku raised a brow at all of this. "Perhaps this is bad timing." He quickly walked away.

Sesshomaru seethed from on the floor. "JAKEN!!!!!!!!!" He yelled out.

Immediatly the little green toad was before him. The raven haired Sesshomaru was red in the face. "What is HE doing here!?"

Jaken whimpered. "Would you like for me to dispose of him milord?"

"Yes." He growled out.

Jaken scurried away. He didn't want another bump on his head. Seven had been more than enough.

Kagome looked back down at Sesshomaru and offered him her hand. He brushed it off and stood.

"I'm still hungrey, brat."

Kagome fumed. "Its K-A-G-O-M-E!!!!!!! Say it right!" She stormed out of the room, shippo now in her hands. "You can cook it yourself!"

Just great. He had pissed off the only person that would be able to properly cook his meal. He was now surely to starve.

Just great.

A/N- Sorry for the short chap but hoped you enjoyed anyways. Very ill at the moment so I can only type for so long. I will try and make the next chapter longer for you guys. Please Review!


	8. Now What?

Chapter Eight

Now what….

Kagome twirled a silver lock of hair around her index finger as she looked down at the still sleeping kitsune. Poor kid. The miko turned youkai let out a little sigh. She would have to make sure Shippou didn't tell the rest of the group about her little 'situation'. She couldn't even imagine what sort of response that would get. Actually she could take a few guesses…none ending very well. How laughable the whole ordeal looked.

Kagome's golden eyes flickered back to her kitsune.

The little boy sat up yawning. Glancing over at Kagome, he audibly gulped. Who he presumed to be Lord Sesshomaru, giggled lightly. Now this was very messed up. The taiyoukai smiled down at him gently.

"How are you feeling, Shippou-kun?"

The little kitsune blinked owlishly.

Again the all mighty taiyoukai giggled. "Shippou, its me, Kagome."

He shifted uncomfortably where he sat. "Prove it," the little boy murmured.

The silver haired youkai tilted his head thoughtfully. "When we first met you had stolen my shards from me. But then you and Inuyasha had come to my rescue when one of the Thunder brothers had kidnapped me."

Shippou launched himself into the taiyoukai's arms. Only his Kagome could possibly know that.

Kagome snuggled the little kitsune into her arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"Why'd you leave me," he cried softly.

"I'm so sorry Shippou-kun, I promise never to leave you again." She gently stroked his hair with a clawed hand.

Shippou looked up at the taiyoukai. "Um…how did this happen?"

Kagome rolled her golden eyes. "It's a long story."

The kitsune giggled. "You're funny as Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome giggled as well.

"Sesshomaru-sama, who is that?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Both heads turned her way.

Kagome realized that Rin still didn't know of her and the western lord's sudden change. How was she to explain this to the child?

"Shouldn't you be doing your studies, Rin?" Another female asked.

Rin turned around to see her favorite miko, Kagome, standing behind her.

"Oh, hello Kagome-chan!"

The raven haired miko's eyebrow visibly twitched. This whole thing was so very irksome. Her cold blue eyes looked down upon the child, softening ever so slightly at her innocent expression.

"Rin, you will refer to me as Sesshomaru-sama. Not Kagome-chan."

The little girl looked clearly confused. "But this is Sesshomaru-sama!" She pointed to the silver haired taiyoukai that stood right in front of her with a little kitsune.

The other lord youkai spoke up from behind her. "No Rin, he is right. That is Sesshomaru and I am Kagome."

Rin furrowed her brow. "Is this some sort of game Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-chan are playing?"

The raven haired woman had to refrain from rolling her eyes. He looked down upon his ward. "Yes Rin, this is a game."

Catching on the taiyoukai also nodded. "Today is Switch Day! You get to pretend to be someone else for a whole day." The taiyoukai pointed to himself. "Today I am, Kagome-chan."

Rin smiled at the sound of that. "I wanna play game too!"

Kagome looked down at her kit. "Umm…you can be Shippou-kun today!"

Rin bounced up and down. "Yay! I get to be a kitsune today!"

Shippou being completely clueless again, didn't say anything.

The raven haired woman looked over at him coldly.

Shippou shivered. It was way creepy seeing a version of Kagome look at him like that. It sort of reminded him of the undead priestess, Kikyou.

The miko took a step toward the kit and taiyoukai, narrowing her eyes. "You have still have yet to inform me of just why you were trespassing on my lands."

The kitsune cowered somewhat. The woman may look like Kagome but inside was the mighty lord of the western lands….an odd thought if you really think about it.

"I um…came to get Kagome-chan. The group needs her in battle….we're suppose to face off with Naraku today. Sango and Miroku sent me. They knew we would need her help."

The raven haired Sesshomaru remained stoic as ever. "They will just have to do without the aid of the miko. As you can see, she is in no condition to fight."

The silver haired Kagome stomped her foot down. "Now wait just a minute! My friend need me."

Sesshomaru let out something very close to a growl. "You will not go parading around in my body, ningen!"

The youkai crossed her arms against his chest. "And just how do YOU plan on stopping me oh great YOUKAI?"

The miko Sesshomaru visibly bristled. "Do not taunt me, woman!"

"It Kagome! K-A-G-O-M-E!"

Rin looked back and fourth between the two adults. "Wow, Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-chan are really good at pretending to be each other!"

It took all of Sesshomaru's will power to all but groan. "Since I am stuck in this baka ningen body there is very well nothing I can do to prevent your departure."

Kagome smiled triumphantly at him until upon hearing his next words.

"So I will be accompanying you."

The smile on the youkai's face had quickly faded. "But-"

"And you are to present yourself just as a proper lord should. No giggling and frolicking about like you normally are able to do."

Kagome pouted a little. "Fine, but when we meet up with my friends YOU must act like ME. I don't want them knowing about our little..erm…'problem'."

Sesshomaru nodded his consent. It was after all only fair. "The children will stay here with Jaken. Get ready miko for we depart within the hour."

Shippou hopped down from Kagome's hold. "Come on Rin-chan, lets go play!"

"Okay!" The little girl skipped out after him.

Sesshomaru glanced coldly at the miko portraying to be himself. "You will hide your emotions had all time. One mess up and I'll make sure you greatly regret it."

"Yeah yeah, fluffy I get it." Kagome followed the miko Sesshomaru out of the room. Little did she know that the threat would be carried out. It would be a rather long journey for the two.

End of Chapter

A/N- A reviewer had asked me why Sesshomaru is always referring to Kagome as brat. Well I didn't want him calling her 'wench' because those are Inuyasha's famous words so I settled for brat. Also because I recall him referring to Rin as such in one of the episodes and figured 'hey, whats gonna stop him from calling Kagome such?' Ya know?

Maybe not….oh well……


	9. Off to a bad Start

Irony of Fate

Chapter Nine

Off to a bad Start

Kagome grumbled some colorful words under her breath that would have even Inuyasha blushing. Traveling with the miko Sesshomaru could be rather irritating. Who knew hiding one's emotions could be so tuff?

The raven haired woman whacked the taiyoukai upside the head before giving an icy stare. "I do not use such foul language so neither should you."

Kagome huffed. "Well I don't look like I have a nine inch pole stuck up my but so neither should you!"

Sesshomaru quirked a feminine brow. "Are you so sure of that, human?"

Kagome's face flushed. "Yes!"

The raven haired youkai turned miko, whacked his silver haired companion again. "And this Sesshomaru does not blush."

The miko Sesshomaru stumbled when he received a blow to the head in return. Angrily he turned to face the one that dared to offend him with such idiocy. "Just what is the meaning of this, you pathetic human?"

Kagome let out an unlady as well as unlordly like snort. "If you get to hit me for not acting like your almightiness then I find it only fair that I get to return the favor if you do not act like me."

Sesshomaru grunted but did not bother gracing her with any other reply. He'd rather not piss off a miko that had the power to run a poison claw through him at any given point. This whole situation really did have it's downfalls for the taiyoukai.

The two now traveled in silence.

As they walked Sesshomaru wondered yet again what he had done to piss off the fates. As he did so an image of a young boy came to his mind. The child reminded him oddly of Rin. Who was this human? The image then changed to a scene of the miko and the little boy in front of a well.

Sesshomaru let out the closest thing to a growl as he held his head. "What is all this nonsense I am seeing?"

Kagome briefly turned to him. "You see it too?"

Her companion frowned. "What exactly is it?"

The taiyoukai ahead turned to give him a smug smirk. "You mean to tell me that the great Sesshomaru does not know?"

"You will tell me now human, or-"

"Or what?" Kagome visibly taunted him with another smirk.

"Or I'll purify your sorry being."

Even though she knew the taiyoukai turned miko would do no such thing she decided to tell him anyways. No use in getting him more angry than he already was.

"We seemed to have swapped more than just bodies but our memories as well." She had started having the memories earlier on but had decided against saying anything. At the time she had not wanted to alarm him but now that he had her memories as well she had to explain it anyways.

The miko Sesshomaru stopped right in his tracks.

Sensing her companion's sudden cease of movement, Kagome stopped as well, looking back at him with a quirked eyebrow.

It would seem she could do one Sesshomaru thing right. Even if it did only involve her right eyebrow. It was better than nothing, right?

"Is there something the matter?"

"Yes, there is and its Lord Sesshomaru."

"Well sorry! LORD Sesshomaru? Just whatever is it that is the matter? Is the temperature too hot for you? Shall I begin the task of fanning you my LORD?"

"You will cease your babbling woman and tell just what sort of memories are running through that unintelligent mind of your's"

Kagome ignored the obvious insult in that sentence and instead smiled. "Well lets just say that you did enjoy sucking your thumb as a child now didn't you?"

xx-

Inuyasha swung tetsusaiga while dodging another miasma tentacle. He sliced through one of them, only to have four more grow back in place.

Sango flew down on Kirara while throwing her boomerang at the darken shapes that were now pursuing them again.

Meanwhile Miroku did the best he could to lead them into the light. His air void useless when in the company of Naraku's bees.

The trio had been able to catch the hanyou off guard as he nursed a new wound in a cave. The darkness that surrounded them, proving fatal as the dark creatures under Naraku's control were growing in number.

At this rate it would be the end of them.

"Do you think Shippou has reached, Kagome-chan?" Sango called out to the monk.

"We can only hope so!" Was his panted reply.

Things were defiantly not looking good. And to top it off, Kikyou, whom had accompanied them was now no where in sight.

xx-

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wince as a sharp pain shot through his chest. The girl's memories were proving to be suddenly painful. And that baka hanyou was at the source of most of it. He briefly wondered how she could ever possibly be so loyal to someone that had betrayed her many times. Without really thinking he wondered what it would take him to gain such loyalty himself. Scolding himself, he banished the very thought as quickly as it had came, blaming that moment of weakness on the human woman's darn memories. It all was starting to play on his emotions.

Emotions he was not supposed to have. But in this ningen body he was much more prone to…..feelings. The very word sent him in a state of distaste. He was supposed to be above all of this!

Another memory almost had him stepping dead in his tracks. How could one little human endure all of this emotional pain?

Despite his dislike for the miko he couldn't help but feel a newfound respect for her. Surely someone who could feel this way and still smile at the world at to be somewhat strong.

Kagome still walked ahead of the raven haired Sesshomaru, oblivious to his newfound respect. Instead she dwelled on his own memories. It would seem that the great taiyoukai had lived a very long and lonely life. Only two people had shown him kindness. Rin and his…mother.

Kagome had to stop herself from crying when a rather painful memory of her death was brought up. After that Sesshomaru had not been show any ounce of kindness. Well until he had met Rin that is. No wonder the youkai was so cold. He probably had already forgotten the touch of a caring hand or a loving embrace.

Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing the human Sesshomaru to bump in the back of her. She turned around after hearing a loud thump.

Grimacing, he stood up from his place on the ground. How humiliating. "What is so important wench, that you must stop so abruptly, hn?"

Kagome's youkai nose twitched before she let out a sneeze. "I smell something….."

"Well what is it?" He snapped. These damn memories were wearing his patience rather thin.

"I can't tell yet….I'm not used to these new youkai sense unlike yourself! Now quit badgering me!"

Sesshomaru silently seethed as he crossed his arms against his chest. Then deciding that that wasn't such a great idea, he let them drop back down to his sides. He kept forgetting that this weak body he inhabited was female…..

Kagome's whole body suddenly stiffened as she let out a fierce growl.

If Sesshomaru was anybody else he would have stepped back in fear. But being a powerful taiyoukai…even if he was reduced to a mere miko….he couldn't help but find it amusing. Did he really look that scary when angry?

He wasn't about to admit it but it was rather amusing to see himself as others would.

"Naraku…" he heard his companion mutter darkly.

To be Continued……

A/N- Review if you want to know what happens next!


	10. In Good Hands

A/N- Sorry peoples for the late update. :( Was just to depressed to type anything up. Hope you all like this next chapter! It's not my best but its better than nothing, right?

In Good Hands

Kagura raised a curious brow as the lord of the western lands came stumbling out from the trees of the shaded forest. Beside him stood the raven haired miko they had been waiting for. She held a stony face of indifference.

The wind youkai looked over to the dark void. "There's something off about those two."

Kanna held her mirror tighter, not bothering with a reply.

The two watched soundlessly as the taiyoukai pulled out a bow and some arrows. The miko beside him unsheathed the sword at her waist. Something was defiantly wrong with this picture.

Kagura sneered. "Has the great Sesshomaru resorted to a flimsy bow and some arrows?"

The taiyoukai chuckled softly. "Still all talk? I bet I could still purify you into obliviation."

The miko slowly turned her head to the taiyoukai. "Stupid whelp, you have no purification powers."

The silver haired youkai looked as if about to argue but paused. Sesshomaru was right. In this form she had none of her former powers…..just great. Though there was always her arrows! Right?

Kagome notched an arrow, tightening her grip on the bow.

crack-

She looked down at the now broken bow with a sweat-drop above her head. She glanced towards the raven haired Sesshomaru who actually responded with the roll of his dark blue eyes. Now what was she to fight with? She had yet to master the sword and she still had yet to figure out how to make any of that greenish poison come fourth.

Claws, perhaps?

Sesshomaru stepped in front of her. "I'll handle these two. You go help your companions. And try not to get yourself killed miko."

Kagome blinked owlishly for a second. Was he actually worried for her?

Sesshomaru got into a fighting stance as Kagura readied her fan. If the miko could survive in this ningen body then he would too.

Taking advantage of the distraction Kagome used her youkai speed to get herself into the cave.

She sighed upon seeing two tunnels. "Okay you can do this," she told herself. Closing her eyes she spun around in a small circle. "My mom says to pick the very best one and you are it!"

The silver haired miko opened her eyes. She'd take the right tunnel. The farther Kagome got the darker it was. With her youkai senses she had keen eyesight and the lack of lighting was no problem. Guess being in Sesshomaru's forms did have its benefits.

Kagome paused in mid-step. She had heard them. Those voices. From where she stood the silver haired miko could pick up the sounds of battle. Racing forward she came to a sudden halt.

Naraku watched with some glee in a corner of the cave as her friends warded off the dark shapeless creatures that had attacked her and Sesshomaru that one fated night. She knew killing them would be pointless. They would just come back in greater numbers. What was she going to do?

When she had struck out with her sword that night there had been a great light. It had destroyed them. That's what she needed. Light. Kagome felt her shoulders slump. Sesshomaru had her sword. Besides the claws she was unaccustomed to the young girl turned youkai was completely defenseless.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. How nice of you to join us." Naraku's sinister voice echoed off of the dark cave walls.

Kagome's youkai senses surged with a sense of urgency. Kuso, this wasn't good. Not good at all.

With Sesshomaru-

Kanna stood with her mirror, looking into it's depths as Kagura fought off the emotionless miko. The wind youkai had been right. Something was defiantly wrong here.

The dark void furrowed her brows. This couldn't be right. In the mirror reflected the raven haired miko. But looking further, Kanna could see the soul of a very powerful youkai.

Sesshomaru had to stop himself from grimacing as he held a slender hand to his wounded shoulder. For a ningen her reflexes were rather quick in this body. Unfortunately not quick enough. He had to destroy that baka fan of her's.

Standing his ground, Sesshomaru raised the miko's sword. His raven hair whipped around behind him as a fierce wind blew around the both of them.

He saw his opening and took it.

Kagura gave a startled gasp as the little miko before her sliced through her fan, the sword running down the length of her arm in the process. Since when had the wench become so skilled with the sword? Wasn't her specialty the bow and arrows?

And then something sort of clicked within the recesses of her befuddled mind. This was not the miko woman she had encountered so many times before in her dealings with the Inuyasha group. This being was far more deadly.

"Se-Sesshomaru," she whispered.

As the name left her lips, the raven haired woman struck the wind youkai with her sword. There was a pause as a lone tear fell down Kagura's face. Then she was no more than mere dust.

Sesshomaru turned cold dark blue eyes to the dark void. "Step aside wench and I will spare your pathetic life."

Obediently she did just that. If Naraku survived this, there would be consequences for such actions. But deep down she knew. She knew this would certainly be the end of her creator.

Sesshomaru entered the dark cave without even a backward glance at the pitiful creature he had spared. He paused when coming upon the two tunnels. Without his youkai senses he had no way of knowing which way the miko woman had went. This was certainly irksome.

Bending down in the darkness, Sesshomaru placed his hand on the muddy floor. He could feel foot prints in front of him and they were leading right.

Smirking to himself he took that tunnel, in hopes of finding Kagome on the other end. There was tightness in his chest that had not been there before. It was almost as if he was actually anxious to see that annoying brat.

If he was anyone else he would have snorted indignantly at the very thought. Being a well respected lord he settled for shaking his head instead. There was no way he could be getting that soft.

When the tunnel ended the raven haired youkai turned miko was greeted with quite a sight.

Ruby red eyes narrowed in his direction. "Ku ku ku, this is a rather unpleasant surprise. I see my worthless minions could not even finish you off properly, my little miko."

Sesshomaru got into a fighting stance with his sword raised to eye level. "Naraku", he spat out the name like it was a dark venom. "You will die."

…..to be continued…….


	11. Blood Bath

Irony of Fate

Chapter Eleven

Blood Bath

………….Last time……………….

Sesshomaru got into a fighting stance with his sword raised to eye level. "Naraku", he spat out the name like it was a dark venom. "You will die."

………..This time………………….

"Ku ku ku", Naraku chanted. "Such courage for one so small." His ruby eyes were full with malice as he directed a sinister grin toward Sesshomaru in miko form.

Sword still raised and ready for battle, Sesshomaru chanced a glance at the other occupants of the room.

A battered Inuyasha swung tetsusaiga furiously. The dark forms had surrounded the hanyou. A little ways off the monk and taijiya were in the same predicament. It looked hopeless. Kagome was no where to be seen, obscured from his vision by the many shadowed creatures that swarmed the cave like a plague.

"Come on little miko, the game has just started!" Naraku cackled manically as he unleashed his miasma tentacles.

Sesshomaru let out the closest thing to a growl as he swung Kagome's sword in front of him, effectively blocking all of Naraku's attacks.

The cave was unfortunately dark and his human senses; dull. Otherwise he would have seen it coming. He would have been able to block the double attack.

Sesshomaru turned around a few seconds too slow as a sickle-like blade came rearing down toward his chest. Kohaku stood from the other end of the kusarigama.

Blood spattered across his robes as long strands of silvery hair hit against his face. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he watched his bloodied body crumble before him. Kagome had taken the hit.

A tingling sensation shot through out his body as he watched in horror as Kagome slowly started turning back into her miko form. Without his youkai blood it was unlikely that she would survive such a blow.

Now back in his youkai form, Sesshomaru's eyes begin to bleed red at the irises. Instead of Kagome's sword burning his clawed hand like before, it began to pulse.

Gripping the sword tightly, he turned tainted red eyes toward Naraku.

The evil hanyou actually held a look of poorly concealed shock. The switch of bodies had been quite unexpected. His eyes then lit up with a twisted glee. It would seem that it was to his advantage. With the miko out of the picture his plans would work.

The taijiya and monk were already wearing down. They'd be an easy defeat. Then he'd absorb both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It'd make him even more powerful and the shikon-no-tama would be his.

----W/ the Inu Gang----

Blood trickled down from Inuyasha's mouth as he continued to fight on. There were so many. It seemed every time he slashed one down, three more would evolve in it's place.

From above on Kiara, Sango dove down, grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's clawed hand as she pulled him up onto the neko youkai's back. "It's no use…only light kills them and we seem to be short on that."

Inuyasha grunted in displeasure as he glared down at the shadowed creatures below. "Where's the monk?"

Sango took on a look of worry as she scanned the dark cave. "I don't know…do you think he's alright."

"Feh, I'm sure he's fine." Inuyasha scanned around for him also, secretly worried as well for his companion. "He's fine…." Inuyasha said again, more so to reassure himself than Sango.

The hanyou twitched an ear toward the taijiya as she let out a gasp. Before he could stop her, Sango had jumped down from Kiara, Hiraikutso swinging down upon the massive creatures below.

In the middle of all of them had been an unconscious Miroku. Cursing under his breath, Inuyasha readied tetsusaiga. This wasn't looking good at all.

----Back W/ Sesshomaru----

The silver haired taiyoukai lunged forward as he cut through Naraku's miasma tentacles. He'd jump back every so often, slashing away any shadow creature that dared to venture near the wounded miko. Every time he got close enough to Naraku for a clear shot, he'd find himself having to back track in order to keep the bleeding girl from further harm. So far he was losing this battle.

Naraku let out another evil cackle from the corner of the cave. "Give up you filthy weaklings, except your pitiful death."

Sesshomaru let out a frustrated growl. He was not a weakling! A soft moan brought his attention back to the raven haired girl. The beating of her heart grew ever faint upon his ears. The life from within her was going fast.

It happened again. The sword he held pulsed with energy. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as he finally unleashed it's powers. A bright blinding light shined fourth, filling the whole cave with it's glow.

When it faded, the shadows creatures were gone and Naraku had disappeared. Breathing heavily, Sesshomaru kneeled down before the miko. Her heart no longer beat. The taiyoukai ran a clawed hand along her cold creamy skin. She had jumped in front of him to save him…

His sword, Tensaiga started to pulse from within it's sheath. As he reached for the healing sword, a sharp pain shot through his back. Turning his head slightly he looked up to see the undead priestess; Inuyasha's former lover. Her eyes were a ruby red now though and a bloodied dagger was wrapped in her dead cold fingers.

"KIKYOU! NO!" Inuyasha screamed from the other side of the cave.

…………to be continued…………

A/N- winces Don't kill me for the cliff hanger! If I get enough good reviews I'll update as soon as I can!


	12. Healing

Previous Chapter-

The silver haired taiyoukai lunged forward as he cut through Naraku s miasma tentacles. He d jump back every so often, slashing away any shadow creature that dared to venture near the wounded miko. Every time he got close enough to Naraku for a clear shot, he d find himself having to back track in order to keep the bleeding girl from further harm. So far he was losing this battle.

Naraku let out another evil cackle from the corner of the cave. Give up you filthy weaklings, except your pitiful death.

Sesshomaru let out a frustrated growl. He was not a weakling! A soft moan brought his attention back to the raven haired girl. The beating of her heart grew ever faint upon his ears. The life from within her was going fast.

It happened again. The sword he held pulsed with energy. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as he finally unleashed it s powers. A bright blinding light shined fourth, filling the whole cave with it s glow.

When it faded, the shadows creatures were gone and Naraku had disappeared. Breathing heavily, Sesshomaru kneeled down before the miko. Her heart no longer beat. The taiyoukai ran a clawed hand along her cold creamy skin. She had jumped in front of him to save him

His sword, Tensaiga started to pulse from within it s sheath. As he reached for the healing sword, a sharp pain shot through his back. Turning his head slightly he looked up to see the undead priestess; Inuyasha s former lover. Her eyes were a ruby red now though and a bloodied dagger was wrapped in her dead cold fingers.

KIKYOU! NO! Inuyasha screamed from the other side of the cave.

-End of Previous Chapter

Author Note- This fanfiction hasn't been updated in four years so I don't really expect anyone to still continue to read it. I did start this fanfic though and therefore plan on finishing it! So here is a much needed chapter twelve. I will try to update every weekend since I seem to have some free time on my hands.

Chapter 12- Healing

Grabbing the corpse by her delicate wrist, Sesshomaru snapped off the hand that was holding the knife in his back. Turning to the dead miko with red eyes he watched her take a hesitant step backwards. Naraku might still live through this woman but he was greatly weakened by the other's state. It was going to be an easy finish. With Kagome's sword still in his hand, the great Demon Lord sliced off the dead woman's head. Crumbling to dust, Naraku was no more. But neither was Kikyou.

"You bastard!!!" Inuyasha nelt down beside her ashes, his face grief stricken.

Ignoring the hanyou, Sesshomaru used his other sword to revive his miko. The stab to his back was already healing. As weak as that corpse was, the wound wasn't even that deep. The pain of it however could be pretty bothersome. Grunting, he bent down to pick up the raven haired miko, more pain shooting into his back as he did so. Did she gain weight??? Or perhaps the wound was a little deeper than he originally thought to be.

Inuyasha didn't move from his spot on the ground. Good, he didn't need to be dealing with that welp right now. The woman demon-hunter was tending to the monk, leaving no one to get in his way as he made his way back out of the cave.

-----back at the castle------

Kage eyes widened when he saw Lord Sesshomaru enter the castle with Lady Kagome. Or was it Lady Kagome holding Lord Sesshomaru??? This body swapping could be so confusing!? The general nervously cleared his throat. "Um, Lady Kagome?"

Sesshomaru turned narrowed eyes on the younger man, a tic starting at the side of his jaw. "WHAT...DID...YOU JUST CALL ME?"

Kage gulped nervously. This was definatly not Lady Kagome!!! "My Lord!!" He bowed as low to the ground as possible. "My many apologies my Lord. Welcome back!"

Sesshomaru gave an uninterested grunt as he continued to walk down the hall to his room.

Running down the hall came Rin and Shippou. Stopping short, their eyes wide as they took in the adults' appearances. "What's wrong with Kagome???"

"The human is fine. She just needs rest. Rin, take the fox to go play in the gardens."

"Ok!!" Rin squeaked, grabbing the demon fox's hand she pulled him along. "Don't worry, Rin knows Lord Sesshomaru will take good care of Lady Kagome cuz he takes good care of Rin!"

Looking doubtful, Shippou still allowed the little girl to pull him along. It's not like there was anything else he could do about the situation.

End of Chapter Twelve

MoonWolf- Ok, that's it for now.

Sesshomaru- That's it? You make these humans wait four years for another chapter and this is the best you can do!?

-Kagome nods her head in agreement-

-MoonWolf narrows her eyes- I see you're siding with the enemy now.....

Kagome- O_O; Well he did just save my life so.....*awkward silence*

MoonWolf- _ I'll try better on chapter13?

Sesshomaru- Is that supposed to be a question or a statement...are you...or are you not going to do better on the next chapter?

MoonWolf- _; Um....maybe?

Sesshomaru- You are truely a pathetic human.

MoonWolf- T_T I know....

Shippou- Hey don't forget about me!!! Please REVIEW!!!! *bounces around doing flips*

MoonWolf- O_O; And who gave Shippou the sugar???

Kagome- 0:) 


	13. Didn't See It Coming

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and characters.

Chapter 13- Didn't See It Coming

Sesshomaru was having an internal debate on what room to put the miko in. Last time she had escaped. NOt very successfully but why take another chance at it? He would just have to keep an eye on her in his own room. Dropping her down on his futon, the great demon Lord paused in though. Now that he was able to touch the sword he didn't really have anymore need for the woman. Sesshomaru picked up the sword without any problem. Unsheathing it, he examined it closely. Words from another langague were engraved into the sword. The lettering was somehow familiar. He had seen it somewhere before. Sesshomaru glanced at the miko again. It didn't seem like she'd be waking up anytime soon.

Taking the sword with him, he left his room. It wouldn't take him that long. He knew what documents he could find it in. Entering his library, Sesshomaru grabbed what he needed. The documents were very old and just barely readable. They had belonged to his father. On the pages were various translations. It had not really been something Sesshomaru had paid attention to. It wasn't until now that he had even needed to. And there it was. On the very last page. The same type of symbols on the sword. There was a problem however. It was the only page without a translation. Why was that? What was this langague? Sesshomaru scanned down to the page where it should be, giving a long pause.

He had thought them to be a myth. Surely this couldn't be possible. Angels? This was the langague of Angels? The youkai Lord had dropped the sword down without even realizing it. There had to be some sort of mistake. As a demon he should not be able to touch this sword at all. No matter what the circumstances. And yet it had just been in his hand, causing himself no harm. Did he read the symbols wrong? Did the great Sesshomaru finally make a mistake?

Kneeling down, he place the old document beside the sword. Looking between the two he saw that there was no mistake. They were indeed the same symbols. But what could this mean? Why was he able to touch it? He needed to find someone able to read this. He felt it important that someone translate this to him. Sesshomaru picked up the sword with some disgust. He had wanted this holy sword? Sesshomaru held it tightly in hand, waiting for something to happen, only to come up with nothing. Dropping the sword back down, he glance to his hand. It should have been melted off by now for holding something so holy for that long. And yet it no longer had any affect on him.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched with distaste. Was that the half-breed he just smelled? Sheathing the sword back to his side, the youkai Lord strode out of the library. One of the maid-servants nearly collided with him, looking troubled.

Bowing low to the ground, she talked without looking up. "My apologies my Lord! Please forgive this lowly servant for even approaching you. There is however...um...a dog man in the main hall....demanding to see you, my Lord."

The youkai Lord's eyes narrowed at this bit of information. The little whelp had the nerve of entering his castle and demanding his own presence?

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke, feeling drowsy and confused. Had all that just been a dream. She looked around the room she was in. Nothing looked familiar about it. How had she gotten here??? Standing up, the raven haired girl put a hand to her head. What time was it anyway? Dragging her feet to the door, she took a peek out. Her eyes had to adjust to the poor lighting. She knew this hallway somehow. Slowly inching her way out, she looked around.

"Kagome!Kagome!" A ball of fur came charing for her, followed by a little girl. She took another look around. It was all coming back to her. This was Sesshomaru's castle. The miko looked down to the bundle in her arms. "Shippou!" Kagome hugged the fox demon to her. Rin came up to her as well, hugging her leg. Kagome took another look around. "How did I get back here?"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't squash you like the pest you really are."

Inuyasha paused. He had expected an attack. Instead the only thing he was currently receiving from his older half-brother was mild annoyance. Tightening his hand in the folds of his clothes, he managed to hesitate even longer. Sesshomaru was starting to wonder if he was perhaps slower than he had originally perceived him to be.

"I have something I need to give Kagome."

Sesshomaru held out his hand. "I will give it to her for you then."

Inuyasha held onto the object even tighter. "Like I would let you have it! Just let me see that stupid wench!"

And that is when all hell broke loose. Inuyasha didn't even see it coming.

End of Chapter 13

MoonWolf- Because my time on the computer is limited I will not be bothering with spell check, sorry to say you'll just have to put up with my bad spelling.

Sesshomaru- So not only are the chapters shorter but spelling is going to be bad now too? -look of disgust-

MoonWolf- -_-; Sorry?

Inuyasha- Wait just a damn second!!!

MoonWolf- O_O Now what.....

Inuyasha- Wtf just happened here??? What didn't I see coming???

Sesshomaru- Your timely demise.

Inuyasha- X_X; So...you like....killed me?

MoonWolf- eep... I never said that!!!! -narrows eyes at Sesshomaru- Stop putting thoughts into his head!!!! You know he can't handle thinking on his own!

Inuyasha- Heeeeeey!!!

Shippou- Don't forget me!!! -pouts- When do I get a bigger part???

MoonWolf- Ummm.....

MoonWolf- Please review?

Shippou- -face drops- 


	14. Losing Control

Chapter 14- Losing Control

Kagome looked around startled when the ground beneath them began to tremble. What was this??? She hugged Shippou even tighter to her. "Did Naraku follow us here??"

Shippou seemed confused and scared all at the same time. "I thought you guys defeated Naraku, you guys came back so I thought..."

The miko's head was starting to feel fuzzy. "I can't remember what happened...I thought I had been injured but....I don't feel any sort of pain now." Rin and Shippou began to whimper when another tremble went through the floor. Kagome place Shippou down with Rin. I want you guys to go back in this room and wait for me. I'm going to see what's going on."

The raven haired girl walked through the hallway, not really knowing which way she should be going. Another tremor brought her bumping into a scared maid-servant. "That dog-man! He's going to tear this whole place apart!" She stumbled forward, trying to get away as fast as possible in the opposite direction the other woman was going.

Kagome paused in thought. 'Dog-man? Wait....did she mean Inuyasha???'

Running faster now, Kagome reached what looked like a receiving room. Well what was left of it anyway.

"WIND SCAR!!!!!!!!"

Kagome just barely got out of the way of that one. Inuyasha was destroying Sesshomaru's castle and almost killed her!!! Enough was enough now. "INUYASHA SIT!!!"

The miko realized that the tremors they had been feeling wasn't naraku after all but just the two half-brothers fighting. So wait...where was Naraku???

With his face smashed up against the stone flooring it was hard to make out anything Inuyasha was saying. Most likely cursing up a storm. At this point Kagome wasn't really sure what to do. With Inuyasha now subdued she stood there, greatly confused. How did she get back to the castle? Why was Inuyasha here? And where the hell was Naraku???

"You're awake." Sesshomaru stated coldly. For some reason he didn't like the idea of Inuyasha and Kagome together...at all. "I can handle the mutt from here, go back to my room."

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and then noticed the sword Sesshomaru had sheathed to his side. "Hey, give my sword back! You can't even hold it now that your back in your own form!"

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the hilt of the sword. "On the contrary, it harms me not. Not anymore."

Kagome felt a chill run down her spine. Now that he could touch the sword, he had no more use for her now. Was he going to kill her now? She quickly glance to the crater Inuyasha was in. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell him to sit. She couldn't outrun Sesshomaru, let alone hold in a battle against him.

The demon Lord's eyes narrowed. Why was she staring at the whelp like that? Why was she looking at the hanyou to save her when he had been the one now to save her these past few times? Rage began to boil from within him. His heart started to ache. What was this feeling? What was this pain? Sesshomaru turned crimson eyes back to Inuyasha. Was this jealousy he was feeling? This human girl...she must still love the hanyou...

The rage in him built up in him even more until he felt look he could take it no longer. He would have to kill his half-brother.

"Ughhhh....." Inuyasha used his sword to drag himself back up from the floor. He gave the miko a dirty look. "What the hell was that for wench???!!!"

Kagome stood frozen in place. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Everything inside her was telling her to run. To run away from this danger. Inuyasha was confused. Why was she just standing there like that and not answering him? Just then a chill went down his spine. Something was deeply wrong here. His glance fell to Sesshomaru as he realized it was him he was feeling this from. He had never seen his brother look so savage before. If Inuyasha ever had any doubt of Sesshomaru killing him before, it was gone now. The youkai Lord was out for blood now. His blood.

Sesshomaru let out a feral snarl as he lunged toward the hanyou. There was only one thought inside his mind now. 'KILL'

End of Chapter

Sango- that was it?

Miroku- when do we get to be back in this story again!!!??

MoonWolf- Ummm....if not the next chapter then the one after I guess.

Miroku- you guess? -sweatdrops-

Sesshomaru- This sesshomaru does not lose control!!!!

Kagome- -at a loss for words-

Inuyasha- -at a loss for words as well for once-

MoonWolf- _ nobody reviews anymore.

Sango- it's because you took so long to update this fic!!!

MoonWolf- T_T i know.....

Shippou- Please review!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. What It All Comes Down To

A/N- THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO JACOB! ENJOY READING LIL BRO! :)

Disclaimer- The only thing I own is the lint in my pocket.....and the plot!!!! The characters however belong to the great Rumiko.

Chapter 15- What It All Comes Down To

Kagome had to take a step back as Sesshomaru took on his true form. A large white dog demon stood in the middle of the room now, poison dripping from his jaws. The raven haired woman watched in horror as those poisonous jaws clamped down onto the hanyou.

Inuyasha screamed in pain as he was then tossed up into the air like an old rag doll. He landed back down to the ground with a crunching thud.

Kagome reached to her side for her sword only to come up empty- handed. She had no bow or arrows either. Paniced, she wasn't really sure what to do. This was her fault. She should have never come with Sesshomaru. What had she been thinking? Tears running down her face, she sprinted towards the wounded hanyou.

A power pulsed through the air as she neared him. Closing her eyes, Kagome stood between the two half-brothers, arms out-stretched as she waited for the dog-demon to tear into her. Claws clashed against metal, as she opened her eyes in surprise.

Sesshomaru was thrown backwards, her sword floating in the air in front of her. The demon dog shrank back down to humanoid form. This was not the end however, his eyes remaining a brutal red. The sword dropped back down to the floor.

With shaking hands, Kagome lifted it up in front her, taking on a fighting stance. Even if she didn't have a chance, she had to protect her friend. She owed him at least that much now.

From behind her, Inuyasha gave a pained grunt. Using tetsusaiga to pull himself up, he got into a fighting stance as well. "Get behind me Kagome, I can finish this on my own!"

"No, you're hurt! You can't beat him in this condition."

Inuyasha felt anger well up inside him. After all the times he saved her hide and now the wench had the nerve to treat him like some weakling! Like he needed some human to fight his battle for him! And a human woman at that!

Reaching into his sleeve, he pulled out the shikon-no-tama, with his mind made up. Closing a clawed hand around it, he closed his eyes, willing the jewel to grant his wish.

Realizing what he was doing, Kagome dropped her sword back to her side as she tried to make a grab at the hanyou's enclosed hand. "No Inuyahsa! You mustn't!" A blinding light filled the room as she stumbled into him.

There was no more time to think as Sesshomaru turned into a moving blurr, heading straight towards the two.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. He certianly didn't feel any different. The jewel had disappeared from his hand but nothing had changed! Still gushing blood and smelling of burnt skin, he braced himself for another ongoing attack. It never came.

Instead the great Demon Lord was seen on his knees, leaning over something on the ground. Inuyasha's nose twitched as an unknown scent reached his nose.

Sesshomaru turned hateful eyes to his half-brother. "Why would you wish this upon her!!??" He growled out with a roar.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear as he realized what must have happened. The unknown scent was coming from....Kagome. Stepping forward he saw the raven haired girl convulsing on the ground, her eyes rolled back into her head.

"For an Angel to become a demon is a disgrace to the very heavens!" An angry voice echoed out.

The two brothers tensed as a blind old youkai stepped out from the shadows.


	16. Story of a Fallen Angel

Chapter 16- Story of a Fallen Angel

Inuyasha was baffled at that statement. Kagome was human! Wasn't she? "What nonsense are you babbling on about old man!?"

The blind youkai made to move closer to the girl but was stopped by the feral growl Sesshomaru had let out. "I'm here to help her young man."

"Then you know what it is that is wrong with her?" The taiyoukai wasn't sure if this other creature could really be trusted.

The blind youkai folded his hands with a sigh. To earn their trust, he knew the story must be told. "Many decades ago there was a beautiful angel named Kagki. Kami favored her above all others for she had such purity. But one day, this angel became entranced by a man she had once glanced upon the earth. This man was a demon. From the heavens she continued to keep a watch on this demon. The demon man she came to love so much had just expierenced a painful loss one dark night and this angel descended to the earth, looking for her beloved demon, hoping he'd find some comfort in her arms."

He paused at this part of the story and with a sorrowful sigh continued on. "Outraged at her insolence, Kami took away her wings and had her killed before she could even find the demon man. As a fallen angel she was reicarnated into a miko woman. This miko woman befell the same fate. She fell in love with a half-demon, only to die because of this foolishness."

"Kikyou....." Inuyasha whispered with sadness. The reicarnated angel had been Kikyou....so then that meant.....Kagome was.....

"Ah yes, now you see, don't you, hanyou?" The blind youkai walked toward the raven haired woman, kneeling down beside her, he put both his hands on the sides of her face.

Sesshomaru watched him closely, ready to strike the creature down if anything bad were to befall the ningen woman.

When he opened his eyes again, his face was troubled. "Right now this girl's body is trying to fight off the demon transformation. I was able to ease some of the pain it is causing but there is nothing else I can do for her. The shikon jewel is too much of a powerful force for me to go up against."

Sesshomaru sheathed Kagome's sword to his side, then leaning down he lifted her into his arms, cradling her there. "Tell me old one....how does an old blind youkai know so much about the affairs of angels?"

The blind youkai suddenly appeared very sad and worn out. "I am no youkai. At one time I too had resided in the heavens. When Kagki had descended to the earth, I followed in hopes of bringing her back before Kami realized what had happened. It was foolish thinking on my own part. But love can do that to you. When Kagki was killed I instantly developed a hatred for the demon she loved but what was worse was that I had also felt hatred for Kami himself. I would not forgive the one who killed her. Kami could see my hatred and declared me as tainted. Instead of killing me, Kami took away my youth.....and he took away my eye sight. I too am a fallen angel. My name is Miku."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Something about this story wasn't sitting right with him. "You claim a hatred toward a demon she once loved. Did you not ever seek him out for revenge?"

Miku nodded. "That had been my plan at first. But once I found out she was reborn, my plans changed."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped to attention at hearing that. "How did it change?" He tried to keep a hold on his temper when Miku again began to speak.

"Abandoning my hope for the demon's destruction I instead kept an eye on my dear Kagki. I watched her even as a baby. My plan was to reunite with her once she was old enough....when I thought she would be ready to know of me again. But then.....you showed up. You ruined everything. Again my beloved Kagki had fallen victim to your kind!!!!"

Miku's face took on a rage they had not thought him capable of. "To get rid of you I used Onigumo. I was the one that made sure the demons flowed fourth into him! You were supposed to die! Instead my beloved Kagki died once again while you remained alive! And then you finished off Naruku before he could get his job done!"

Inuyasha shook with anger. "Then why didn't you just finish me off yourself you damn bastard!"

"I knew I would be reunited with my Kagki again. An angel that kills, even a fallen one, will be condemned to hell. I waited 50 years. Kagki came back just like I knew she would. How frustrated I became when I knew that with her new life was still her old love for you. The night I gave her the sword....a sword so pure....I had hoped she would bring it back to you. Trying to weild that sword would have been your death."

"Why did the sword not kill me then?" Sesshomaru interjected coldly.

Miku continued to seethe in rage. "The sword originally belonged to Kagki when she was still pure of light. The sword however recognized you but did not except. That is why it burned your hand at first when trying to touch it. But now that you have excepted Kagki as your's, the same way she had excepted you....the sword will not destroy it's owner's mate!"

A strong wind began to swirl around the room as Miku grew angrier. "As a youkai she will no longer be able to be reborn again. When Kagki dies, Sesshomaru, you die too! YOU WHO SHE HAD LOVED SO MUCH!"


	17. Her Inner Demon

A/N- TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP. One reviewer thought it odd when Miku said the Angel had been reincarnated twice within a 50 year period. Try not to forget that Kagome traveled back in time 50 years after Inuyasha was pinned to the tree and that's what I had meant by that. Even though Kagome was reincarnated in our present day, she returned to the past 50 years after Kikyou died. Okay, now that's cleared up, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen- Her Inner Demon

Kagome's mind screamed in agony, her entire body pulsing with pain. She couldn't see anything. Everything was hidden in darkness as her own demonic aura latched itself to the darker parts of her heart. The light in her fought for control as the evil did it's best to consume her soul. Feral words whispered to her. Telling her to kill. Kill them all.

Distantly she heard other voices. The raven haired girl tried to clear her mind. Tried to get past the darkness. Painful memories resurfaced to the edges of her mind as she slowly felt herself start to lose control.............

~*~*~**~*~

Sesshomaru never thought he would know the day when his own insticts would tell him to run away. Shivers ran down his spine as a new found power pulsed through the woman in his arms. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

He knew the others had felt it too by the way it had suddenly gone silent. Even the eerie winds produced earlier by Miku had calmed down. The deathly silence was only broken by the pained screams as Kagome continued to writhe in place. The great taiyoukai felt alarmed as a sticky substance suddenly covered his hands. An acid metallic smell filled the air.

Hissing in pain, he had to drop the raven haired woman. Looking at his clawed hands, he saw that it was her blood on them that had been causing him so much pain. It ate away at his skin as he let out his own hiss of pain.

"What the fuck!?" Inuyasha gave a startled yelp as he backed away from his older half-brother. "Why'd she just start bleeding like that?!"

Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou, instead glancing at Kagome as bloody wings now enveloped her. Some sort of steam was rising off her blood, leaving a fowl taste left in his mouth.

From further away Miku's blind eyes widened. "Angel blood is highly poisonus. Even more effective than a demon's acid. This scent....it could mean her angelic form is now taking dominance. This would be a good thing!" The fallen angel suddenly felt a surge of hope. He could possibly be reunited with his Kagki again!

Kagome's screams of pain finally died down as a dark aura pulsed around her body. When she opened her eyes....they were a blood red.

Inuyasha noticed that besides the wings, Kagome now also had claws and fangs. "She doesn't look like no angel now, old man." He cursed silently to himself. This did not bode well.

Miku suddenly felt frustrated with his lack of sight. "What's going on!?"

"Well I heard of angels having wings but not claws and fangs!" Inuyasha took a cautios step away from the creature that was now Kagome as she glanced around the room.

Sesshomaru remained in place, his hands still feeling like they had been set on fire as the scent of his own burnt flesh filled his nostrils. "Kagome-san?" It was the first time he had bothered to use her name.

Miku cut him off with howls of outrage. "This is an abomination!!! She cannot be both!!!"

The loud noise startled the woman. Letting out a growl, she got into a defensive position, feeling very much cornered with the three men surrounding her. The demonic blood in her boiled over with rage. It demanded that she kill. Killed them all.

In a blur of movement she was advancing on Inuyasha, deciding to take out what she deamed to be the weakest one first.

Not expecting the attack, the hanyou tumbled backwards, her full weight against him as they both landed on the ground with a loud thud. He tried his best to block her with tetsusaiga in front of him. Her mouth snapped shut mere inches from his face as her clawed hands tore at the cloth of his robe.

"It's me you baka! Get off of me!" Inuyasha continued yelling at her, wanting to get through to the Kagome that he knew was still in there.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her off the hanyou and against a firm chest. Sesshomaru held her tightly against himself even as the left over blood on her feathered back burned through his skin.

Kagome clawed at his arms, letting out a howl of rage. The scent of Sesshomaru's blood suddenly filled the air. The smell instantly stilled the vicious creature now in his arms. Leaning her head down, the raven haired woman began licking his wounds.

Inuyasha all but gawked at the pair.

Though blind, Miku could sense Kagome's newfound calmness. "Even in this form she is able to recognize you as her mate." The bitterness seeped through his voice.

Sesshomaru now held Kagome more gently. "Her mind....how do we fix this?"

The fallen angel let out a long sigh, finally feeling defeated. "I might know of something. But you have to trust me."

End of Chapter Seventeen

A/N- Will update faster if I get more reviews.


	18. Too Little, Too Late

A/N- Really enjoyed the reviews, thanx!!!!

Chapter Eighteen- Too Little, Too Late

Miku stepped closer to the couple as Kagome continued to lap up the blood from Sesshomaru's arm, her mind running off of pure instinct only. "It would seem to me that Kagki..." the fallen angel cleared his throat, having to correct himself. "It would seem that....Kagome-san....though both angel and demon, is more demon than angel. So her thinking is only that of a demon going off of instinct alone."

Sesshomaru felt himself growing impatient. "Yes, that much is obvious but how do we fix this!?"

"I'm getting to that!" Miku growled back. Taking a few deep breaths he tried to recalm himself. "I'm not even sure if it will work....but I can transfer my angelic powers to the girl so that hopefully it would put a balance between her demonic and angelic self. Once that happens her state of mind should be as before...or as close as it possible can now."

"But you are not sure of this?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"No. Kagome-san is the first to ever be both angel and demon...the combination might have permanent effects on her mind....I can't be sure with this sort of situation."

From off to the side, Inuyasha watched with pain as he stared at the creature that was once his friend. He had done this to her. Accidently...but his fault none the less. Is this what he would have turned into if the wish had worked for him? Seeing Kagome the way she was made him finally realize what he would have been giving up to become a full youkai. He clearly saw his mistake when it was already too little, too late.

Something else ate away at him as he watched Kagome in the arms of his older half-brother. That could have been him. He could have been the one with his arms wrapped around her warm body. If he hadn't been so selfish, pushing her away as he had....she wouldn't have ever been here with Sesshomaru.....none of this would have never happened. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, his clawed hand clenched into a fist with his head bowed in shame. Blood ran along his hands from the cresent shaped cuts now along his flesh.

Kagome's head lifted from the taiyoukai's arm as she sniffed the air, picking up the new scent of fresh blood. Her crimson eyes snapped over to take in the sight of the hanyou. He'd be an easy kill. The scent of his blood filled her nostrils as her own blood cried out. Her inner demon was growing with excitement at the thought of killing. The scent of blood was intoxicating.

Sesshomaru's grip tightenend around the woman in his arms as he felt her muscles tense up. Glancing over at the hanyou, he saw what the problem was. "Get out of here hanyou, you're making her worse with your bleeding."

"No! I'm not going anywhere! This is my fault and Kagome needs me now." He took a step closer to the couple.

The woman in his arms began to struggle against his hold, but without causing him any harm this time. Even at her most extreme, she was aware of his presence and what it meant to her. He wasn't really sure how to feel about that. Then again, this wasn't the time or place to dwell on such matters.

Sesshomaru had to put all his strength into keeping a hold on the woman. She had grown considerably stronger with this new transformation. "What do you accomplish with staying right now!? You're making her worst!" The taiyoukai could feel his own inner demon roaring within, frustrated with the hanyou's stupidity.

Sensing this, Kagome doubled her attempts at getting to what she deemed her prey.

Sesshomaru's body shook with the effort to keep her in place now. "Leave now!"

Inuyasha stood in place, still looking doubtful until hearing the words that tore right through his chest. "She doesn't need you now, she has me!" Sesshomaru said it with such force and confidence that he knew without a doubt that it was true. Kagome no longer needed him. Using as much speed as possible, the hanyou left.

Despite her lack of dependence on him, he still needed her in his life. That much was clear to him. He would be back later to check on Kagome and he didn't care how Sesshomaru felt about that.

Before Kagome could fully get out of the taiyoukai's grasp, Miku placed his hands on her arms. A white light poured fourth out of him and into the raven haired woman. She screamed out once in pain before falling unconcious.

Sesshomaru looked down to the woman in his arms. She was still breathing. That was a good sign. He glanced over to see how the fallen angel had faired during this exchange, only to see that he had disappeared. In his place was a bright light. The taiyoukai watched as the light descended upwards until it could be seen no more.

Him and the woman were truly on their own now. He only hoped that it had worked. Sesshomaru craddled the woman against his chest with a foundness he had not known he was even capable of. How had this happened?


	19. Golden Pools of Pain

Chapter Nineteen- Golden Pools of Pain

She couldn't open her eyes. Couldn't move. But inside her mind was screaming. It felt like fire was in her veins. Coursing through out her body, tearing her apart with this pain. Why couldn't she move? If she could at least open her eyes...to see what was going on. Kagome's mind screamed further with the painful effort.

Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, darkness began to settle in, washing away the pain. And with that, all thoughts ceased.

Beside the unconscious girl, Sesshomaru sat, watching. She looked lifeless. When would she wake? Nose twitching, he noticed her scent was slowly changing. The air around them shimmered with something he could not even begin to understand.

It felt like a weight was being lifted off of her. Opening her eyes, Kagome was startled to find someone sitting so close by. Springing upwards, the raven haired miko backed up a few steps, glancing at the other presence. Her shoulders untensed when she saw it was just her mate. Wait....her what?! Her mate? Where had that stray thought come from? Kagome looked around the room, forgetting about the taiyoukai for the moment.

Pulling clawed hands up against her face, she tried to think back. She had been running through the halls to see what all the noise had been.....then? Inuyasha had been there...she remembered Sesshomaru attacking them...a shiver ran down her spine at that point. She was alone in a room with a dangerous taiyoukai...so wait....where the hell was Inuyasha???

Kagome took a deep breath as her eyes met golden ones. "Um, where is Inuyasha?"

Against his wishes, a growl escaped deep from withith the taiyoukai. Why was the halfbreed the first person she thought of when she woke up? Sesshomaru could feel some of his earlier anger boiling over. What was so great about Inuyasha?

The little miko gulped audibly as she watched the taiyoukai's eyes turn a crimson red, her question going unanswered. For some reason her blood called out to his, demanding that she comfort him. Taking a hesitant step forward, she saw his claws extend, green poison dripping from them. Whatever the taiyoukai was thinking about must have been extremely unpleasant for him to be acting in such a strange manner.

Still cautious as ever, Kagome took another step forward. Red eyes snapped over in her direction. She let out a gasp as Sesshomaru knocked her backwards in a blur of movement, trapping her body between his own and the floor. She could sense his frustration as he stared down at her with his blood red eyes. But what really caught her off gaurd was the look of pain on the taiyoukai's face. What had put that there?

For some reason Kagome felt guilty. Had she caused that hurt expression? The young woman felt a sharp pain in her chest with the very thought of it. Wanting to make things better, she gently placed her hand against his cheek. What was this new emotion she was feeling?

Crimson turned to gold as the taiyoukai stared down at the little miko. Her wonderful warmth against his face had caught him off gaurd. He hadn't been thinking clearly. No one had affected him in this way before. Pulling away from the woman, he stood.

She looked up in confusion as he walked away. Longing replaced the hurt in her heart as he left the room. What on earth was going on here??? Getting up from her spot on the floor, Kagome got up and walked into the hallway. The great demon lord was no where to be seen.

Kagome stood in thought for a moment before going to find Shippou. As far as she saw there was no reason to stay here. She needed to go find her friends. This wasn't where she belonged. The miko got lost a few dozen times before finally finding the children in one of the palace gardens. The two could be seen picking flowers.

"There you are Shippou-kun! Come on, it's time to go now. We should be finding the others."

The two children gasped upon glancing up, dropping the flowers from their little hands. Rin backed away, hiding behind the fox demon.

Kagome furrowed her brow at this. "What's wrong? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Um, Kagome," the fox child began carefully. "You....um...you look...." He couldn't get the rest of his sentence out as a cold voice cut him off.

"Plan on going somewhere, miko?" Sesshomaru sat above the trio on a low tree branch. His eyes now narrowed at her.

How had she not noticed him there? She had been in such a hurry to leave....

End of Chapter!

^_^ hope you guys don't mind the cliffy, i'll try to update again soon.


	20. The Winged Monster

Chapter Twenty- The Winged Monster

Kagome paused where she was standing, glancing up at the taiyoukai. "Now that we've swapped back, there's no need for me to stay here. I'm going to take Shippou back with me, to our friends."

"So eager to be back with your hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked, malice lacing his words.

The angel/demon woman crossed her arms, with a frown. "Inuyasha is not mine and will never be mine. If you hadn't noticed, his heart had always belonged to Kikyou. Thanks for reminding me! Now come on Shippou, let's get out of here." She held her arms out for the little kitsune.

The little fox youkai hesitated as he glanced back to the human girl. "Will we come back? I like playing with Rin-chan."

Kagome's heart sank a little as she looked at the two children. She had not anticipated this. When they left, it was supposed to be for good. She glanced back over to the ever silent taiyoukai. "If it is okay with Sesshomaru-sama, then I don't see why you couldn't come back to play with Rin-chan."

The great demon lord tried not to show any emotion as his heart began to ache. His pride would not allow him to admit that he did not wish to see her go. "The brat can come back to play with Rin only if you accompany him. It is not my duty to have to look after him during his stays."

Kagome nodded her consent. "Sounds fair enough. You ready to go now, Shippou-kun?"

"Okay...." The little kitsune hopped into her arms, a look of disappointment settled across his face.

"Would you so kindly, have someone show us out, Sesshomaru-sama? I seem to get a lost a lot here." She hoped if she asked nicely he would consent.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at her request. "Surely you need no assistance. Why not just go over this wall? It leads to the outside of this place." He awaited her reply, wondering if she had not even noticed the new changes of her body yet.

Feeling like she was being mocked, Kagome's face grew red with anger. "Well so soooorry if I can't fly or jump over walls like the great almighty Sesshomaru!" Turning on her heel, she stormed away. "I'll find my own way then!"

"But Kagome,"Shippou began before being cut off.

"Don't you dare make up excuses for him! Just help me find a way out of here."

The little fox cub sighed in exasperation but figured she'd find out soon enough. "Don't worry, I know the way Kagome. Just turn down this hallway and..."

By the time they left the castle behind, Kagome was finally starting to cool down. She wasn't even sure why she had let herself get so angry. But now she wouldn't have to deal with that stubborn taiyoukai. From now on, they were back on their seperate paths. The knowledge of that, left her feeling a little empty inside. How could that be? To develope an attachment for such a being...it was absolutly ridiculous!

Leting out a sigh, she ran a clawed hand through her hair as she held the kitsune with her other arm. Now where would the others be? Kagome suddenly paused in her walking, standing very still.

"What is it Kagome?" Shippou glanced up at the woman holding him.

"I really don't remember my nails getting this long....or this pointy....."

Shippou sweat-dropped. Kami, she could be really dense sometimes. "Kagome, I've been trying to tell you...."

"HENTAI!!!!" A loud slap could be heard from where they were standing, as Shippou was cut off once again.

Excited to hear a familiar voice and even a familiar slap, Kagome went running towards where the noise had come from, momentarily pushing away the uneasy feeling that had settled upon her.

-~`-~`break to sango n miroku-~`-~`

"Houshi, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands to yourself!?"

Miroku gave a sheepish grin. "A few thousand more?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Come on hentai, I want to reach Sesshomaru-sama's castle before daylight ends."

"And why may I ask, are we going to the monster's lair?"

"I told you already. Inuyasha was supposed to bring Kagome back with him but he still hasn't returned yet. I'm getting worried houshi. What if something happened to them?"

Miroku's expression finally became serious. "I sense something very powerful heading our way....we must hide..."

Sango looked aghast. "Hide???"

The perverted monk became very pale. "Yes, hide now. We are in no condition right now to be fighting something this powerful...Sango....I've never once felt such a powerful presence before...please listen just this once and hide with me..."

Sango instead readied her Hiraikutso. "Do you think it's still Naraku?"

"Please Sango!" He pulled at her shoulder, trying to get her to move. "It's so much more powerful than him..."

The demon slayer felt her courage waver a little. "Just how powerful then?"

Miroku had to swallow past the lump forming in his throat. "More powerful then I can even fathom, this thing must be an even bigger abomination then Naraku himself...So please Sango...just...." The words died away in his throat as an eerie looking youkai with dark wings appeared across the clearing from them. It was too late now. They were dead for sure.

Sango let out a soft gasp at the sight before her. "Houshi....that thing has Shippou-kun!!"

End of Chapter Twenty.

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update! This fanfic had somehow completely slipped my mind until I noticed a review for it in one of my emails. So please continue reviewing and I'll try and update a little sooner next time! And please excuse my grammar mistakes, I do not have the time to re-read over this. Thanks!


	21. Friend or Foe

Chapter TwentyOne- Friend or Foe?

Sango let out a soft gasp at the sight before her. "Houshi...that thing has Shippou-kun!"

Kagome arched a brow, a habit she picked up when she was trapped in Sesshomaru's body. Such an odd expierece it was... She shook her head, trying to get rid of that thought and tried her best to pay attention to the present.

Had she heard her friend correctly? Kagome glanced around to both her sides. There was no "thing" in sight and she was the one holding Shippou-kun! Was Sango calling HER a thing? "Um...guys?" Kagome began as both her friends got into fighting stances.

Jumping into action, the taijiya swung Hiraikutso as the monk began a chant. Kagome avoided the giant boomerang but not by much as she stumbled to one side. Just what in kami's name was going on here? Why were her friends attacking her? "What has gotten into these two," she wondered out loud. "Are they possesed?"

Shippou sweat-dropped. "Um...Kagome...I tried telling you earlier but um...I don't think Sango-san and Miroku-kun recognize you...because...well you look REALLY different. Even your scent has changed Kagome-san!"

Kagome paused to glance down at the kitsune as she narrowly avoided another attack. "What are you talking about? What do you mean different?" She suddenly felt very uneasy.

"Well for starters Kagome-san, look at your hands!" The little kitsune couldn't believe she still hadn't at least noticed that! I mean, who doesn't notice that their once human nails had transformed into demonic claws?

Obeidently she looked down to one of her hands. Long sharp claws met her gaze. She stared in shock, not noticing her friend's second attack. Hiraikutso gathered speed as the half demon/angel continued to stare at her own hand in disbelief. When had this happened? For how long had she not noticed this? Sesshomaru's taunting words of jumping over the wall came back to her. What if he hadn't been toying with her? What if he really thought she could jump over walls? Just what on earth did she turn into?

"Kagome look out!" Shippou cried out as he jumped from her arms.

She looked up just as Hirakutso hit against her, throwing her back into a tree as her head met with rough tree bark. Pain shot from her skull, then down her neck and into her shoulders. Red spots began to form in front her eyes.

She was getting attacked. She needed to survive this. Why was she just standing here? Just standing here and not fighting back? The demon side of her roared in anger. How dare some puny humans challange her...

The red spots began to bleed into eachother as her vision took on a crimson hue. These humans were trying to hurt her. She should kill them. Keep them from harming her. They had to die. Her body trembled with excitement at the thought of their blood on her hands, her claws growing out as her fangs became longer.

Wings now out stretched, Kagome flew upwards, looking down at her prey.

The two humans however were a bit distracted. Had Shippou just called that thing Kagome-san? The little kitsune came running over to the two, fully aware of the change in the demon/angel's aura. Flinging himself into the air, he jumped into Sango's arms. Looking skyward, he shivered at the expression now on Kagome's face. "We can't harm Kagome!" Shippou stated, still scared.

"That creature is Kagome-san?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

Shippou merely nodded. "I don't know whats wrong but we can't harm Kagome-san!"

Sango patted him on the back. "Don't worry Shippou-kun, we didn't know it was Kagome-san, we won't harm our friend."

Miroku gulped audibly. "We still have a problem on our hands here."

Kagome let out a feral growl as she lunged downwards.

-~`-~` with taiyoukai -~`-~`

Sesshomaru watched as Rin made some sort of necklace out of flowers. Annoyance consumed him as he thought of Kagome leaving to go find the hanyou. Why did he care anyway? The woman meant nothing to him...right?

How had this even started? The great taiyoukai thought back to that time in the woods. His body pressed against her's, the young miko's sweet scent mixed with his blood. It was his blood on her. His blood on her body...she was his. That woman belonged to him.

This made him think of the fallen angel's words. Kagome's reicarnation died to be with him and her new form already recognized him as her mate. Sesshomaru growled to himself. He had just let HIS woman go chase after his useless half-brother. This was unacceptable!

The taiyoukai paused as the air around him grew cold. A chill went down his spine. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. Something was wrong with Kagome.

Author Note- Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update again if I get more reviews :)


	22. Miroku's Failure

Chapter TwentyTwo- Miroku's Failure

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha appeared in front of the two humans, sword in hand.

With a new prey in front of her, Kagome tackled the half-demon to the ground, her claws digging into his skin as he tried to keep her fangs from sinking into him.

Miroku put one hand in front of his face, a peice of paper in his other hand. "I'm going to try and bind her in place until we can figure something out." Eyes closed, he began chanting.

"Hurry up houshi! I don't need my face teared off!" Inuyasha did his best to keep tetsusaiga between himself and the raging Kagome; her face mere centimeters from his own.

Miroku stopped his chanting with a worried expression. "It should have worked already."

"If it's not working then why is Kagome-san glowing?" Shippou asked as he watched the couple on the ground with a worried look of his own.

He frowned in thought. "I guess I'll try again and see what happens from there. Maybe this new form of her's is just too strong for it to be simply done once." He closed his eyes again, resuming his chanting.

Kagome glowed even brighter as Inuyasha's eyes widened, his body getting crushed against the ground. "What the hell are you doing over there! It's making her stronger you idiot!"

Miroku immediatly stopped his chanting, confused and even a little scared at this point for both his friends. This did not bode well.

For a brief moment, Inuyasha thought about having one of the others go get Sesshomaru for help as he remembered the calming affect he had on the angel/demon woman. But then anger clouded his thoughts. He didn't need HIM for this. Kagome was still HIS friend. If his stupid half-brother could do it, then he could too.

Loosening his grip on tetsusaiga, he allowed Kagome to come crashing down into him. Her eyes still a crimson red, she bit down into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, giving out a yell of pain. Teeth gritted, he continued to hold her closely, his face against her hair.

"Kagome it's me, you KNOW me. Snap out of it already." He gently stroked the back of her head as she struggled to pull away. "I'm not letting you go Kagome. Not until you calm down. Just listen to my voice Kagome. You know who I am. Please Kagome..."

Kagome's eyes rolled back as her face paled. Letting out a shutter, Inuyasha watched in wonderment as her left eye turned a blueish color and the right eye turned silver. Both eyes shut completely as her body went limp in his hold, falling unconscious. Was that Kagome's new eye color he just saw? He'd only seen the crimson color on her when in her demonic rage. He gently shook her. "Kagome?...Are you okay?" Did this mean she was back to normal?

His body stiffened at the sound of a growl from right in front of him. With Kagome on top it was hard to see much but his nose told him it was his annoying half-brother. The instant he heard the growl, Kagome was being lifted off of him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes down at him, the young woman in his arms. "What did you do to her?" He looked down at her, his eyes scanning for any marks or cuts. Her face looked a little bruised but it was already healing. But still...

The great taiyoukai gave Inuyasha a deadly glare. "I should kill you."

Alarmed, Miroku immediatly came to his defense. "Um, Inuyasha didn't leave that mark," he began nervously. "You see...we did not know that it was Kagome-san we were seeing..."

Sesshomaru glanced between the two humans. He wasn't sure how Kagome would feel about him killing off her companions. It was the only thing holding him back. "Very well."

Sango took a step toward the hanyou. The demon lord looked just too scary to approach right now. "Just how exactly did Kagome come to be this way?"

Inuyasha's face took on a pinkish tint. "Well I had orginally came there to hand Kagome the shikon jewel but..." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the demon lord. "This lunatic decided to attack me and Kagome."

Sesshomaru immediatly cut him off. "It was only you, I was interested in killing."

"Yeah well if you hadn't noticed Kagome had jumped in front of me you idiot. If it wasn't for that weird sword of her's, you could have killed her. That's why I wanted to use the shikon jewel...to protect her...so I..." His voice trailed off, unable to finish his sentence but not needing to.

Sango let out a gasp. "You were going to become a demon...but instead Kagome-san did...What were you thinking Inuyasha!"

"That's just it, he wasn't thinking." Miroku bonked the hanyou on the head.

"Hey! What was that for!" Inuyasha grumbled. "I told you, I was just trying to protect her."

Miroku frowned at this. "If you had succeeded in becoming a demon, it would be you with no control and a lust for blood instead of Kagome-san. If you turned into a demon, Inuyasha, who then would protect Lady Kagome from you?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped, no response coming fourth from his mouth.

Sesshomaru ignored the trio as he continued to check Kagome for any further wounds. Pleased to see everything still in tact, he was able to relax a little. Now he just had to wait for her to wake up...again. He looked up to the darkening sky. It would probably be best for them to rest here. Then he would take her back to the castle...where she belonged.

The demon lord, walked away from the little group, seating himself against a tree as he cradled his mate in his arms. An unsettling thought took over. Kagome had already left, not wanting to stay with him. How would he be able to keep her from leaving him a second time?

A/N- And that's it for this chapter. In the next chapter you get to find out why Miroku failed to subdue Kagome and what Sesshomaru plans to do to keep Kagome-san close by :)


	23. Waiting

Chapter TwentyThree-

Feeling a little bold, Miroku approached the seated demon lord, sitting a little way from him. "Would you perhaps, Sesshomaru-sama know why I could not Kagome-san and instead gave her more strength?" This thought had been bothering him deeply and the demon before him seemed the one most likely to know.

Sesshomaru seriously considered the matter for a moment. That did sound strange to him, indeed. A new thought suddenly struck him as he spoke out loud. "She is only half demon. Her other form must have absorbed your holy powers. They would have no affect on her kind."

The monk furrowed his brow. "You mean her human half? Because she's a miko?"

"No, I mean the half of her that's angel. There is no human side left to her at all from what I've been able to perceive."

Miroku almost fell over, after hearing that. An angel? "I don't understand..."

The taiyoukai suddenly felt a bit annoyed. Why was he even speaking with this dirty human anyhow? "Leave me be if you are too dumb to comprehend it."

The monk's face colored a little but got up anyway, to rejoin his other two companions. Despite what Sesshomaru said, he definatly wasn't DUMB enough to anger the demon lord over there.

The taiyoukai gazed down at the creature in his arms. Her raven hair spilled around her with little blue and green streaks. The change in her appearence had been dramatic. His grip tightened around her as he marveled at her new fierce beauty. This woman had somehow become something precious to him.

"Should we got back to the village?" Sango asked the two beside her. "Kadea(sp?) might be worrying about us."

Miroku looked to the couple, shaded under a tree. "Is Kagome-san coming with us?" He heard the taiyoukai give a low growl in response.

Sango looked to Inuyasha. "I don't feel comforable leaving without her." Not to mention, she still needed to apologize to the other woman for earlier.

The hanyou huffed, crossing his arms. "If Kagome wants to see us, she'll know where to find us." Sheathing tetsusaiga, he left.

Miroku hesitated before getting ready to leave as well.

"Is this really okay, houshi? Leaving her like this?"

The monk turned to the demon hunter. "I don't think we really have much choice in the matter. I doubt Inuyasha's half-brother will tolerate our presence much longer. Besides, as a half-demon Kagome-san can find us by our scent if she truly wants to see us as Inuyasha said."

Sango looked back to the taiyoukai, holding their friend. "But if Sesshomaru-sama decides to hold Kagome-san captive..."

The monk couldn't help but smirk at that thought. "Sango my darling, we need not have to worry about that. In this new form I don't think 'anything' could hold Kagome-san captive." Turning to go, he left as well, a worried Sango in tow; Shippou on her shoulder.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as the humans left. How dare that stupid monk refer to him as being weak. Any other time he would have snapped the man's neck in half. But right now there was something more important.

Pressing his forehead against hers, Sesshomaru inhaled her sweet scent. It was intoxicating. Just then the woman in his arms tensed. Pulling slightly away, a blue eye and green eye looked back into his golden ones.

She was awake.

Author Note- Okay that's all I have for now. Next chapter find out how Kagome reacts to all this! Sorry it's so short! Hopefully I'll be able to make the next chapter longer. Please review!


	24. Had Enough

Disclaimer- I only own my twisted little plot. Inuyasha characters do not belong to me. :(

Chapter TwentyFour- Had Enough

Kagome couldn't figure out what was going on. Had she passed out after getting hit with Sango's weapon? Her senses told her that Sesshomaru was the only other being in this clearing. Where had the others gone off to? She remembered their earlier reaction to her new form. Did they no longer want anything to do with her? She was after all a monster now. Or so she told herself. Silent tears ran along her face.

Sesshomaru was startled to see the salty liquidness leak from her two different colored eyes. Did being held by him really upset her to such an extent? He swallowed away an uncomforable lump from his throat. The weight inside his chest suddenly became unbearable as he slowly loosened his grip of the woman in his hold. He gently placed her on the ground, hoping she wouldn't run off on him again as he kept his golden eyes on her; his body tense.

Rather than move away from him as expected, the woman curled herself into a ball. Her face against the ground as her silent tears began to make a pool along her chin. Not even Sesshoamru dared touch her now! A hideous monster!

The great taiyoukai was thoroughly confused. If she did not wish distance from himself then why was she crying so heavily? The tears had seemed to increase after setting her down. Had he been mistaken then? Sesshomaru carefully laid a clawed hand on her side, worried about scaring her away.

At the feel of his skin against her own, Kagome turned to the silver haired demon. She could see pain in those golden pools again. She mistook it for disgust as her expression crumbled. "If you really can't stand to see this hideous form then please just go away." The woman choked back another sob as she turned back away from him.

The silver haired taiyoukai froze in place. Did she just refer to herself as hideous? What on earth was this creature going on about? "This Sesshomaru has said no such thing." He removed his hand from her arm.

Kagome stopped her sniffling as she turned back to look at him with accusing eyes. "Then why do you look at me like that!"

The taiyoukai paused in thought, wondering what his expression looked like to her. He wasn't really sure how to respond. This beautiful creature before him had his tongue tied in knots, leaving him at a loss for words, something he was in no way used to.

Taking his unresponsive reply as a negative thing, she went back to her crying. "Just leave me alone!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. She wanted him to leave? His chest ached at the thought. Her rejection of him quickly turned to anger. "You are on my lands woman. I will stay as I please."

Kagome stood, wiping away some of the tears from her face. "Fine, I'll go then."

The demon lord stood as well. He would not let her leave him again so easily. The woman stopped walking upon realizing he was now following her. Her face was flushed with anger and sorrow. "What do you want from me, huh?"

He stopped walking the same time she did, a small distance seperating the two. He did not answer, still unsure of what to say or how to express these new emotions. All these things he was just not used to feeling. His attachment to her bewildered him. How could he explain something he could not even understand?

Kagome threw down the sword from her side; at the taiyoukai's feet. "Is that what you want, Sesshomaru-sama? I don't care anymore! Just take it and leave me be!"

He felt insulted at that. If he wanted the damn sword it would already be in his possession by now! His patience was wearing thin. His anger bubbled over as the woman in front of him, turned back around to walk away, not even sparing him a second glance. Did she not care that he was trying to pursue her? Using his demon speed, Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of her, his hands encircling her wrists. "You dare to ignore me, wench."

Something in Kagome snapped as all the stress and pain she was holding inside tore through. It needed an outlet and Sesshomaru had the unfortunate luck of being right there in front of her.


	25. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

In the last chapter- Kagome threw down the sword from her side; at the taiyoukai's feet. "Is that what you want, Sesshomaru-sama? I don't care anymore! Just take it and leave me be!"

He felt insulted at that. If he wanted the damn sword it would already be in his possession by now! His patience was wearing thin. His anger bubbled over as the woman in front of him, turned back around to walk away, not even sparing him a second glance. Did she not care that he was trying to pursue her? Using his demon speed, Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of her, his hands encircling her wrists. "You dare to ignore me, wench."

Something in Kagome snapped as all the stress and pain she was holding inside tore through. It needed an outlet and Sesshomaru had the unfortunate luck of being right there in front of her.

Chapter TwentyFive- Let The Bodies Hit the Floor

Before he could even blink,Sesshomaru found himself shoved roughly against a tree, the rough bark against his back. Kagome stared at him with red rimmed eyes, her clawed hand wrapped around his neck. This situation seemed eerily familiar, only the roles were reversed now.

The taiyoukai's eyes began to bleed crimson as he pushed back against the demonic angel. He would not submit to her! "You need to be taught a lesson little miko."

Kagome let out a dark chuckle that was so unlike her usual self. "Or maybe it's about time somebody humbled the great lord of the west."

The two powerful beings jumped slightly apart, circling eachother in a game of cat and mouse, both of them trying to avoid being the mouse. Sprinting to the right of her, Kagome grasped her dropped sword. Unsheathing it, she pointed it towards the youkai lord. "Why couldn't you have just let me leave?"

Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword as well, getting into a fighting stance. "A weak mortal like yourself should do well to respect those more powerful than her."

"There's only one problem with that...I'm no weak mortal anymore." Rushing forward in a blur of speed, Kagome attacked the taiyoukai who barely avoided having his arm cut off again as her sword slashed through the upper part of his clothing.

Rather than lose an arm, he lost a sleeve. Sesshomaru shook off the bit of torn clothing with a frown. He was more prepared for her next attack as he side-stepped her, the holy sword embedding itself into the trunk of an unsuspecting tree.

What he was not expecting was for her to leave the sword there and instead came at him with her claws. A loud ripping noise was heard as she sunk her razor sharp claws into his clothing, tearing away the rest of his top.

The woman before him was momentarily distracted as her eyes roamed over his now bare chest. Seeing this, Sesshomaru, made his mood at he lunged at her, knocking the demonic angel to the ground. He leaned over her with a predatory look in his eye.

"If you wanted me undressed you should have just said so." The youkai leaned in closer to his prey, his eyes trained on her slighly parted mouth.

Letting out a soft growl, Kagome used all of her strength to flip Sesshomaru over her head, pinning him to the ground before he could react. Staring down at the topless youkai beneath her, something in the woman stirred.

Without even thinking twice, Kagome let out a feral growl before biting down hard between the demon lord's shoulder and neck.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise. He could not believe she had just done that. Was she even aware of what such an act meant?

Unbeknownst to the woman on top of him, she had just marked him as her's. That was something only the male was supposed to do...so wait...

Sesshomaru's crimson eyes darkened considerably. He refused to be the bitch in this relationship! Letting out a fierce growl of his own, he bit down on the woman on top of him, drawing out a soft gasp from her.

End of Chapter.

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update, I have a job now and therefore not as much time for this fic, thought no worries, I still plan on finishing what I started. If I get more reviews this time, I'll try to update faster. :) They're good motivation for me.

I did not have time to grammar or spell check so you'll just have to ignore my mistakes. Thanks.


	26. Cuts Like a Knife

Sesshomaru- They want longer chapters.

MoonWolf- D: I know...

Sesshomaru- They want you to update faster.

MoonWolf- D: I know...

Sesshomaru- You are not going to do either...are you?

MoonWolf- XD Nope...well I AM updating faster.

Sesshomaru- Pathetic human...and what is this "lemon" one reader spoke of?

Miroku- Ah, lemons, such lovely bits to read. Do I get to star in the lemon? :)

MoonWolf- Pst, don't hold your breath.

Miroku- Why would I hold my breath?

MoonWolf- It's a figure of speech...and I never agreed to do a lemon!

Miroku- :( So there will be none...

MoonWolf- Well no...I mean I don't know O.O I guess if the readers want one.

Sesshomaru- You still have not answered my question.

MoonWolf- I call it to a vote! Anybody want a lemon then just let me know so and I'll consider it for the ending chapter.

Sesshomaru- You are trying my patience human!

Last Chapter= Sesshomaru's crimson eyes darkened considerably. He refused to be the bitch in this relationship! Letting out a fierce growl of his own, he bit down on the woman on top of him, drawing out a soft gasp from her.

Chapter TwentySix- Cuts Like a Knife

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the taiyoukai beneathe her. What had she just done? "I didn't mean to..."

"Then you shouldn't have," Sesshomaru cut her off, narrowing his now golden orbs at her. Sitting up, he pushed the woman from his lap. How dare she mark him in such an intimate way only to tell him that she "didn't MEAN to!". A sharp pain went through his chest. Did this overly obnoxious woman not find him worthy enough? Why did he even care?

Kagome gave a small "oomf" as she was carelessly pushed off to the side. Mumbling darkly under her breath, she rubbed at the part where he bit her. It was sore and uncomforable. She bit down at the bottom of her lip. "I couldn't fight my instincts...why'd I want to bite you so badly? Is it something demons normally do? Bite eachother?"

"Only when they are marking their mates." He glared coldly at the woman before him. This was after all, all her fault.

The demonic angel gulped audibly. "We're mates now?" She squeaked out in question.

"Only marked to be. We are not complete mates until the actual act is committed." He continued to glare as she turned a bright red.

"And if we never mate?"

Sesshomaru felt himself getting angry again. "If you do not wish it then you should have thought twice before marking me as your own."

Kagome's temper flared up, her face still a nice shade of red. "It's not like I did it on purpose! Instinct just took over me and I didn't know what I was doing. It's not like I would ever want to do THAT with someone like YOU."

Her words had an unsettling effect on him. She was plainly rejecting him. The pain in his chest grew at such a knowledge. Letting his anger get the best of him, he pounced on the unsuspecting female. He let out a low growl, his golden orbs fixed on her different colored ones. "Again, something you should have thought of before-hand. Whether you like it or not you belong to me now." The look he gave her was possessive and yet still cold.

Kagome turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze as she let out an indignant snort. "I'd rather die a virgin."

The great taiyoukai could feel his anger bubbling over as her words stabbed further into him, increasing his pain. "Saving yourself for the half-breed? The one that doesn't even want you!"

Kagome let out a snarl of her own as she used her new strength to push the demon lord off of her. "It's not like you want me either, you cold jerk!"

Sesshomaru kept a tight hold on her wrists, a new intensity in his eyes. "You only assume such and speak not what you know of." The woman tensed up in his hold as he waited to be rejected again. How much more could he really take of this? Releasing his hold on her, he turn away when he spoke again. "Rin was very upset when you left in such a hurry. I'm sure she would appreciate it if you returned with me."

She suddenly felt numb and confused. The silver haired youkai was acting odd and her companions were still no where to be seen. She felt abandoned. If she no longer had a place with them then why not go back with him? It's not like she could go back to her own time in such a state as this. Numbly nodding her consent, she walked back with the great taiyoukai.

End of Chapter.

A/N- If anyone wanted a lemon for this fic, review and let me know!


	27. An Unexpected Gentleness

A/N- Okay I've decide to keep the rating on this fic so there will be NO lemon in this one BUT I will be making an alternative ending with a LEMON, it will however be posted seperatly as a oneshot.

IMPORTANT NOTICE- Because I now work six days a week this fanfic will be updated VERY SLOWLY. I'm very sorry about it but work unfortunatly comes first so you'll just have to be patient.

LAST CHAPTER-

Kagome's temper flared up, her face still a nice shade of red. "It's not like I did it on purpose! Instinct just took over me and I didn't know what I was doing. It's not like I would ever want to do THAT with someone like YOU."

Her words had an unsettling effect on him. She was plainly rejecting him. The pain in his chest grew at such a knowledge. Letting his anger get the best of him, he pounced on the unsuspecting female. He let out a low growl, his golden orbs fixed on her different colored ones. "Again, something you should have thought of before-hand. Whether you like it or not you belong to me now." The look he gave her was possessive and yet still cold.

Kagome turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze as she let out an indignant snort. "I'd rather die a virgin."

The great taiyoukai could feel his anger bubbling over as her words stabbed further into him, increasing his pain. "Saving yourself for the half-breed? The one that doesn't even want you!"

Kagome let out a snarl of her own as she used her new strength to push the demon lord off of her. "It's not like you want me either, you cold jerk!"

Sesshomaru kept a tight hold on her wrists, a new intensity in his eyes. "You only assume such and speak not what you know of." The woman tensed up in his hold as he waited to be rejected again. How much more could he really take of this? Releasing his hold on her, he turn away when he spoke again. "Rin was very upset when you left in such a hurry. I'm sure she would appreciate it if you returned with me."

She suddenly felt numb and confused. The silver haired youkai was acting odd and her companions were still no where to be seen. She felt abandoned. If she no longer had a place with them then why not go back with him? It's not like she could go back to her own time in such a state as this. Numbly nodding her consent, she walked back with the great taiyoukai.

Chapter TwentySeven-

The two walked back in silence, Kagome trailing miserably behind. Absent-mindedly she stared down at her sharp claws. She still didn't even know what she looked like. She bitterly remembered her companions refering to her as "that thing" and decided it was probably best that she didn't have to see such a reflection.

Sesshomaru paused in his walking to look at the demonic angel behind him. "Why do you think such thoughts of yourself?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks, startled at his question. "You can hear everything I'm thinking? Since when did you become a mind-reader?"

"This Sesshomaru is no mind-reader. Nor can I hear everything you are thinking. It is something normal for demon...mates." He said the last word so softly, Kagome almost missed it.

"Can I sometimes hear your thoughts then?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, though I am much better than gaurding my own than you are." He turned back around to continue walking as the angelic demon continued to trail after him. "I have answered your questions, now you answer mine."

Kagome glanced down at the ground as they continued walking. "Because...I've changed...into something ugly."

The great taiyoukai felt himself grow angry at her words though he wasn't sure why. Trying to ignore it, he instead asked another question. "You judge an appearance you have yet to even look upon?"

The angelic demon gave a depressed sigh. "When I saw my friends...they didn't even recognize me...they called me "the thing"! Like some sort of hideous monster! I mean...just look at me!" Kagome cried out, silent tears running down her face.

Sesshomaru turned to face her. "I am."

"I'm horrible to look at." She wiped at her tears.

"This Sesshomaru knows not what you speak of." He turned back away from her, this time heading in a different direction. "Come, I have something to show you."

Suddenly feeling exhausted, Kagome obeidently followed, not in the mood to fight him on it. The two stopped at a serene lake. Sesshomaru looked back to her, waiting for her to approach. She paused a short distance away before hesitantly approaching the taiyoukai, already sensing what it was he wanted to show her. Wiping away the rest of her tears, she stared into the watery depths, an elf-like looking creature stared back with one blue eye and the other green. Long raven hair with dark purple streaks fell over her right shoulder, partially covering up her now pointed ears. Dark feathered wings engulfed her. Though an odd mixture, Kagome could find nothing hideous about the reflection she studied. "That's really me?"

Sesshomaru stared down into the water, watching her reflection as well. "Yes. Does it still disgust you?"

"No...it does not." She looked over to him. "Thankyou."

"Hn." He looked away, secretly pleased.

The two continued on their way, side by side. Kagome continued to sneak glances up at him as he pretended not to notice. He was being more gentle than usual, which confused her but made her feel good all at the same time. She just didn't know what to think of this.

Jaken awaited them at the castle entrance, greeting the taiyoukai in his normal cowardly way before holding out a thick piece of parchment. "T-this came for you m-milord."

End of Chapter.


	28. Guests of Honor

Chapter TwentyEight- Guests of Honor

Sesshomaru read over the thick parchment in his clawed hands, a frown upon his face. This did not bode well.

Kagome stood beside him, feeling worried. The look on his face seemed even more serious than usual. "Is there something the matter, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn." He handed her the thick piece of parchment.

The angelic demon gave it a glance. It looked like an invitation. "Who is Lord Mijuku? Do you just not like him or something?"

"Read further down, miko." He replied without even looking at her.

Kagome began to read further, a frown marring her precious features as well now. "Guests of honor? There must be some mistake! I don't even know this guy." Her eyes narrowed as she came across something else. "Hey! This thing has me listed as your mate! We're not mates!"

The great taiyoukai could feel his patience wearing very thin. "We are mates now, if you have already forgotten, brat."

Kagome let out a huff. "Even so, how would this Mijuku guy already know something like that already?"

Sesshomaru paused for a moment. A day hadn't even passed since they "accidentally" became mates. "That is a good question. And one we will have to ask Mijuku himself when we see him."

The angelic demon made a face of dismay. "Why am I stuck going too?"

"We are both listed as guests of honor. It would look disgraceful on both our parts if you were to not accompany me." He stated simply.

Kagome let out a sigh. "When do we have to leave?"

"As soon as possible. The guests of honor always arrive the night before everyone else. Pack whatever you deem necessary and we will be leaving shortly."

Her shoulders drooped. "I don't have anything to pack."

He glanced down at her tattered form. "Then this Sesshomaru will have someone pack suitable apparell for you. In the mean time I'll be sending a maid to assist you into changing into something less...torn and dirty." He lead her to a very large bedroom. It was the same room she had last been left in when Inuyasha had shown up. Sparing her one last glance, Sesshomaru left the woman alone in the room. He knew she would not be trying to escape this time and yet the need to stay and make sure she didn't leave him again felt much too over-powering. What was he really getting himself into?

Kagome looked around the large room, admiring the beautiful colors and furniture. She couldn't believe such a large bedroom existed. And the futon! It had to be the biggest futon she every laid eyes on.

There was a soft knock at the door before it slowly opened up. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama advised me you would need my assistance in dressing milady?" She held a dark kimono in her hands. "You are Lady Kagome-sama, no?"

"Just Kagome is fine."

The maid looked the other woman over, wondering how she would get this over the angelic demon's wings. "Exuse me milady, I am going to have to make a few minor adjustmants to this garment."

Before Kagome could even respond, the other woman was gone. Moments later, she was back again, the dark kimono still in her hands, only this time she could clearly see large slits cut into the back of it. Unused to having to dress with a set of wings on her back, Kagome put aside her modesty and allowed the maid to help her dress.

"You look truly beautiful milady."

Kagome beamed at the compliment. "Thankyou...um, may I ask a question?"

"Of course milady."

"Why is this room so large?"

"Because milord sometimes enjoys being in his other form when he sleeps. I must go now milady. Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you outside and wished me to let you know so." The maid left in a hurry, with still plenty of other chores to do.

Kagome took one more glance around the room. She had orignally not had time to really take a good look at it. She had been too worried about the loud noise going on at that time. Why would Lord Sesshomaru put her in his room? Shrugging it off, she met the taiyoukai outside.

He spared her a glance before looking back up at the sky. "We will not being leaving on foot this time. With your wings you should be able to be able to keep up with my youki cloud."

Letting out a small smile, Kagome leapt upwards, spreading out her wings. She had been wanting to try that out for sometime now, not remembering the first time she was able to do it. Sesshomaru watched the young woman for a moment. It was pleasant to see her looking so content and carefree. It was a rare treat to see her smiling at all in his presence.

Unbeknownst to either one of them, Sesshomaru let out very rare smile of his own. It wasn't until they reached their destination that dread began to settle in over him. The invitation had them listed as mates. Everyone here would know that him and Kagome were marked as belonging to eachother and would therefore would have to act accordingly so. He glanced over at the demonic angel, wondering how to tell her so.

"You will be expected to act a certian way here. As you are marked to be my own...you must behave as so. Though you are...unwilling to be at this Sesshomaru's side you must at least act like we are to be mated."

Kagome nodded in understanding before furrowing her brows. "Are you wounded Lord Sesshomaru?" She sniffed the air. "Though I do not smell any blood on you."

The taiyoukai's back stiffened. "Then why ask me such a question?"

"Because as you were talking, you were also thinking of a sudden pain that had come over you." She walked over to him, standing if front of the lord of the west. She placed a gentle hand over his chest. She could feel his heart beating against her palm. "The pain, it was right here."

Sesshomaru placed his hand over hers, removing it from himself. "This Sesshomaru know's not what you speak of." Without another word to her or so much as even a glance, the great taiyoukai proceeded fourth to the gates, leaving her to follow silently behind him.

Lord Mijuku was more than pleased when he laid eyes on the disgruntled couple. He had at first worried they would not come. Being newly mated and all, they must want time for themselves. The other lords and ladies however were now most curious about the western lord's new mate. Lord Mijuku could not help himself from reporting it to everyone else. He would be the first Lord to have the newly mated couple over and that pleased him. He enjoyed having one up over the other lords and ladies.

"I am so glad you could make it Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome." He nodded to the other taiyoukai before placing a chaste kiss on Kagome's hand. Sesshomaru let out a low growl before he could stop himself. Lord Mijuku smiled sweetly at him. "I see you are still just as possesive as you were the last time you and Lady Kagome had paid me a visit."

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. She had never came to visit this man before! Before she could say so, a cold look from Sesshomaru stopped her from speaking. He too was curious about this so called "visit" to the lord of the east. He however had an idea as to just what the other lord was talking about. The potions Kagome and himself had drank had obviously been made for the reason of the visit they had never really made. When he got back, he would have a much serious talk with his general and that witch maid.

"Well allow me to show you to your room!" He walked forward happily with a bounce in his step.

The couple followed closely behind, not saying a word. When they reached the room, Kagome noticed there was only one futon. She waited until Mijuku left them alone before turning to face Sesshomaru.

She pointed to the futon. "What are we going to do about this?"


	29. Chapter 29

A/N- I am keeping this fic up long enough for people to read this message and then I am deleting this fic. I'm sorry to say that I won't be completing this. It's just some dumb fanfiction I started in my freshman year of high school. 10 years have passed since I started this fic and I am much more interested in writing my own novels now rather than fanfiction. Thank you to all the people who have read this fic in the past and left me reviews. A word to all the flamers out there- nobody actually pays attention to your review or even cares for that matter. If you don't like a story then just don't read it. What's the point in telling someone you won't be reading anymore? Compared to the hundreds of people already reading something, do you really think the person writing a fic is really going to care if you stop reading? I've had very few flames for this fic and the ones I did have made me laugh.

I will still occasionally read fanfiction so if anyone is writing a good sess/kag fic, email me the link and I'll be sure to read and review


End file.
